Tan solo un frío beso
by Saeko Cross
Summary: Este fanfic sería la 3ª temporada alternativa de Kuroshitsuji, con nuevos personajes y con la desaparición de muchos otros, con escenas para mayores y violencia. Podremos ver a Ciel y Sebastian como demonios, y a Ciel de 17 años. leer Presentación.
1. Presentación

**_Prologo._**

**_Presentación:_**

**_Hola mi nombre de autora es Saeko Cross, como todos ustedes he visto Kuroshitsuji, mas todas sus ovas, la verdad es que no me ha gustado mucho el final de la segunda temporada, así que decidí hacer junto con una amiga, Natacha, una 3ª temporada._**

**_En esta temporada no se encontraran la gran mayoría de los personajes, para ser sincera, solamente verán a Ciel y Sebastian, ya que nos pareció que poner otro personaje seria innecesario. A pesar de esto si se nombraran a Claude y Hannah._**

**_Personajes:_**

**_Como ya mencione anteriormente podremos ver a Ciel y Sebastian, estos viven en una mansión alejada entre las montañas luego de lo ocurrido en la segunda temporada. Ellos no se encontraran solos por mucho tiempo, ya que una pareja de bellas damas les harán una visita que revelaran muchos eventos del pasado. Todo está cuidadosamente conectado con las otras temporadas. Los nombres de estas damas son Saeko Berthman y Megumi Nekotsuji._**

**_Saeko Berthman_**

**_Edad: 28_**

**_Relaciones con: ¿?_**

**_Megumi Nekotsuji:_**

**_Edad: 16_**

**_Advertencias:_**

**_Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la posible nueva temporada de Kuroshituji, sus personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de Saeko y Megumi)._**

**_Contiene violencia, sexo y lenguaje para mayores._**

**_Entra bajo tu propia responsabilidad._**

**_Datos extras:_**

**_En este fic no se verá (aun) escenas yaoi entre los personajes, y las parejas serán rebeladas a medida que avance el fic._**

**_Dicho esto, los invito a ver el primer capítulo de "tan solo un frio beso"_**


	2. Capitulo 1 Dentro de una carrosa

**Tan solo un frío beso**

-Hace frio… ¿hacia dónde voy?...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?...- se escucho susurrar una voz en el bosque, tan suave que parecía solo una brisa recorriendo los arboles, pero tan clara que se podía distinguir que decía a kilómetros de distancia.

La noche era helada en medio del bosque oscuro, una pequeña corría entre los árboles, con su vestido blanco lleno de sangre. Estaba llorando desesperadamente, totalmente perdida en el abismo. Su cabello rubio y piel blanca como la nieve sucios por todas las caídas dadas en el camino, y sus ojos de miel rebelaban todo el dolor de ese momento. Sufrir tanto con tan solo 8 años de edad….

Se escucho su gritó….

- ¡No quiero seguir sola!- dijo con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada, antes de caer lentamente desmayada gracias al agotamiento, pero su cuerpo no toco el suelo, en cambio fue recibida por unos dulces brazos.

-Tranquila, mi pequeña ama, yo la protegeré.-dijo una mujer de curvas definidas y cabello negro como la misma noche de ese momento. Tomo entre sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de la niña la levantó y miró a la luna, como si estuviera pidiendo el por qué de esta tortura. Sus ojos rojos eran tan intensos como el rubí más preciado y su piel blanca como la pureza del alma de la niña.

* * *

Capitulo 1. Dentro de una carrosa color miel, van personas interesantes.

-Megumi-sama, ¿puede por favor dejar de arañar la ventana?- dijo una mujer de cabello negro, ojos rojos y test blanca de unos 25 años.

- Pero, ¡Saeko!...- dijo la niña rubia de ahora 16 años. La miro a los ojos.-…sabes perfectamente que no puedo resistir.

- My lady, compórtese, ya acabo con la otra ventana del carruaje.- dijo levantando la cortina dejando a la vista un ventanal lleno de arañazos.

Saeko suspiro, comprendía que Megumi no podía reprimir sus "instintos", menos estando en un carruaje de lujo el cual estaba lleno de cosas suaves, las cuales la incitaban a rasgarlas.

- ¿Cuánto faltara?- dijo Megumi mientras se sentaba en el asiento tratando de hacer caso a lo dicho por Saeko, su mayordoma, la cual vestía un atuendo de mayordomo modificado, era un vestido corto con encaje en la parte del torso, levantado en la parte de la falda tal como un vestido de a lo que ahora llamamos "Lolita gótica", pero corto.

- ya no queda mucho joven ama.- dijo Saeko entregándole una galleta de avena.

- ¡vamos Saeko!, sabes que no es necesario que me digas "joven ama", solo dime Megu-sama.- la chica sonrío.

- con que sama eh…- Saeko la miro con su hermosa sonrisa de "ángel".

Lentamente el carruaje fue bajando su velocidad hasta quedar totalmente detenido, Saeko se levanto del asiento y dijo:

- hemos llegado Megu-sama.- le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Sí!, al fin saldré de este estrecho lugar, como los odio.- se dijo para sí eh hizo caso omiso a su amiga saltando directamente fuera de la carrosa.

- ¡Megumi-sama!- dijo la mayordoma avergonzada.

El par habían llegado a una mansión en un pueblo olvidado de Inglaterra, esta quedaba en un cerro lejano del pueblo, así parecía ser un refugio escondido. En la puerta un hombre salió a recibirlas, mejor dicho a recibir a Megumi ya que esta con lo apurada que estaba de salir del carruaje salto por encima de su cabeza despeinándolo totalmente.

- ¡Lo lamento señor!, no era mi intención despeinarlo.- dijo Megumi en pocición de pedir disculpa, en ese momento Saeko se bajo del carruaje.

- Tranquila señorita Megumi.- Le dijo el hombre guapo de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

- ¡Saeko!- dijo alegre la rubia cuando la vio bajar, en ese momento el hombre la miro.

- Megumi-sama, ¿ya ha saludado a Sebastián?, el es el mayordomo del señorito Ciel.- dijo Saeko.

- Un honor conocer a la sobrina de la Reina.- Dijo Sebastián cordialmente sin quitar la vista de la hermosa Saeko.

- El honor es mío.- le dijo alegre.- de haber conocido alguien tan guapo.- se dijo para sí, pero Saeko alcanzo a oírla y Megumi pestañeo un ojo a Saeko.

- Megu-sama, no crea que…- las palabras de la chica la interrumpieron

-¡Adiós!, ¡yo entro a la mansión gigante!- dijo fuertemente entrando por la puerta principal a toda prisa, como un verdadero gato.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar donde Saeko y Sebastián habían quedado solos.

- Un placer conocerte, Sebastian Michaelis…- dijo Saeko acercándose lentamente al mayordomo.- me pregunto… ¿Por qué te invade un aire…. Demoniaco?

- Lo mismo digo, Saeko Berthman.- dijo Sebastián acercándose aun mas a ella transformando la conversación en casi un vals de palabras insinuantes.

- Espero logremos llevarnos bien durante estos 18 meses…- dijo Saeko tomando con su mano derecha la barbilla de Sebastián y con la izquierda rosando sus labios, Sebastián noto inmediatamente lo que Saeko estaba insinuando… pero… ¿de verdad eso era lo que estaba insinuando?

- Señorita Saeko, sería preferible que continuáramos nuestra conversación en la fiesta de mañana a la noche.- dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta adentro, Donde se encontraba Megumi junto con Ciel. Dentro de la mansión se escuchaban gritos de reclamo.

- ¿¡Pero qué tratas de hacer niña rara!- dijo desesperadamente Ciel tratando de quitarse de encima a Megumi la cual estaba jugando con la pluma del sombrero de Ciel.

- ¡Pero señorita! ¿¡Qué cree que esta asiendo?- dijo avergonzada Saeko.

- Etto ¿yo?...- dijo Megumi con cara de inocencia aun sentada sobre Ciel, siguió mirando a Saeko con desconcierto.

- ¡¿Puedes salir de encima de mí?- dijo Ciel levantándose y tomando entre sus brazos a Megumi.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué fuerte eres! Miau.- Dijo Megumi y a la vez de su cabeza salieron unas orejas de gato, Sebastián se volvió casi loco luego de ver eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Solo un gato?- dijo Ciel decepcionado.

- ¿a qué te refieres con "solo un gato", chico demonio?- dijo enojada Megumi.

- Sebastián, creo que es hora que me aclares algunas cosas.- dijo enojado Ciel.- como por ejemplo… ¿¡porque esta chica gato me dijo demonio!

-Bien, bocchan, lady Megumi, Saeko-san, síganme por favor.- dijo Sebastián.

Todos llegaron en un instante a la oficina de Ciel, está era una habitación muy grande en la cual solo había un escritorio, un juego de ajedrez que se veía muy antiguo, un librero con millones de libros no leídos y una gran silla roja detrás del escritorio que tenía muchos papeles desordenados.

- Sebastián, veo que yo no estoy al tanto de todo, explícamelo. – Sentenció Ciel.

- En un momento le explicaremos todo, conde.- dijo Saeko

Este tomo asiento y dieron por comienzo una conversación la cual al conde Phantomhive, por primera y extraña vez, parecía tener un poco de interés sobre "la gata".

- Conde, como observara mi querida ama no es un "simple gato" como usted cree, para empezar ni siquiera como humana es simple, ella es parte de la realeza.- Ciel la miro desconcertado, parecía que Sebastián no le había dicho nada, Saeko medito un momento y dijo.- ella es sobrina de la reina.

-Espera, ¿¡me estás diciendo que no es un simple gato y que también es de la realeza?, ¿esta cosa mal educada?- Dijo señalando a la chica neko la cual estaba rascándose la cabeza con su palma para luego tomar la leche que Saeko le ofrecía y finalizar con el típico rol de un gato totalmente normal un… miau.

-Exacto. – Dijo Saeko.- pero por lo que me doy cuenta, Sebastián no le había comunicado nada.- Saeko miro a Sebastián, este solo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Saeko si me lo permites yo continuare explicándole al conde Phantomhive lo que en verdad es la señorita Megumi.- Saeko asintió con una sonrisa encantadora, a la cual Sebastián no hiso caso.

-Bueno, para resumir ella es especial en su raza porque viene de una familia privilegiada, los Nekotsuki, los cuales se podría decir que han sido los jefes de esta peculiar raza… y lamentablemente, ella es la ultima…- fue interrumpido por Saeko la cual le dio un palmazo en la espalda tan suave que el único que se percato fue el propio Sebastián.

- Pero conde…ella tuvo un pasado muy triste y horroroso por lo que le ruego al señorito no se entrometa mas en el tema, por el bien de mi ama. – Finalizo Saeko.

Ciel la miraba con cara de desconcierto y enfado, ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle que no se entrometiera?.

Mientras Ciel pensaba sobre la conversación, Saeko tomó a Megumi, la cual se había quedado dormida.

A las afueras de la mansión escondida algo extraño paso a la carroza de color miel… ya no estaba.

Ya atardecía, el cielo cálido se volvió noche fría.

Antes de salir de la habitación con Megumi en sus brazos Saeko y Sebastián se miraron como si se hablaran con la mirada, esta se apresuro a dejar recostada a Megumi en su habitación asignada y luego cerrar la puerta con llave mientras salía, no quería que sucediera lo "terrible", esto era algo que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

Sebastián, quedo solo con Ciel, un desconcertado Ciel que miraba al vacío y se preguntaba para sí ¿qué había pasado exactamente?, ¿por qué el día se esfumo así como así? Y ¿que tenía esa misteriosa chica que escondía un pasado ruinoso al igual que el suyo?

-Bocchan, es hora de ir a dormir –Dijo Sebastián haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… si tienes razón vamos. – Dijo Ciel todavía un poco aturdido levantándose de la silla para salir antes que su mayordomo, no podía permitirse ir detrás de él.

* * *

Todos en la mansión dormían, a excepción de Saeko y Sebastián, habían muchas razones para que no durmieran, pero la primera y más importante era porque son demonios.

Los dos se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión mirándose. El silencio reinaba. Ninguno de los dos rompía esa calma que solo se puede conseguir estando solo en un lugar sombrío y deshabitado. No era necesario hablar, solo los ojos lo expresaban todo, sus recuerdos y el pasado. Su odio y amor había sido quemado en el infierno, solo era un silencio cómodo para dos demonios.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos Sebastian.- Saeko rompía el silencio

-Mucho tiempo sin verte Saeko, has cambiado mucho, desde ese entonces.

-No esperaba volver a verte, desde que eso paso…- En el tono de la chica se lograba percibir una leve tristeza.

El fuerte ruido de una puerta romperse interrumpió la callada situación, para luego dar paso a un fuerte grito.

-¡! Sebastián!¡

-¡Bocchan!- Dijo Sebastián para luego ir veloz a la habitación de Ciel siendo seguido por Saeko quien entendía la situación.

Al llegar vieron la puerta de la habitación de Ciel destrozada al igual que la de Megumi.

No había rastro de ninguno de los dos pero estaba el gran ventanal abierto mientras el frío de la helada noche entraba al cuarto y Saeko y Sebastian se miraban entre sí .

* * *

El frío viento de la noche recorría los cuerpos de las dos personas que se encontraban en el patio de la gran mansión.

Megumi estaba completamente sucia y manchada con sangre producto a la gran caída. Al igual que esa noche, sus ojos rojos y brillantes resaltaban en la oscuridad mientras que dejaba ver sus orejas y cola de gato, era distinta a la de siempre… había despertado su sangre Nekotsuki. Ella era especial, lo sabía, sus preciados poderes recorrían sus venas, las llamas del fuego y el legendario viento capas que contar lo que lo intervenga y de mover hasta la más fina hoja proclamaban a su ama y reina. Mientras que al lado suyo un Sorprendido Ciel la miraba.

-Dime, ¿ahora entiendes lo que soy?- Pregunto Megumi que miraba con una sonrisa melancólica hacia la gran luna llena que los iluminaba.

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo todo no hay necesidad de explicar mas.- Dijo Ciel.

-Ya veo.

Megumi cerraba sus ojos mientras caía desmayada en los brazos de Ciel.

Hasta me tengo que tomar la molestia de sujetarte antes de que caigas, chica neko…

Esta escena era observada por los ojos de dos demonios, quienes tomaban conciencia de lo que vendría de ahora en adelante.

-Fin del primer capítulo-

* * *

Hola! espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi fic. A decir verdad lo estoy haciendo con una amiga.

Naty: sisi! soy yo ^^

Saeko: jeje hay naty...

y este es nuestro primer fic juntas, espero haya sido de su agrado. Bueno la verdad es que como ustedes ven el fic esta clasificado en rated M ya que próximamente tendrá lemon bastante fuerte y prefiero no dejar con la ilusión a algunos, publicare un capi por semana ^^... comenten para darnos animoss!

bye bye! se despide Saeko y Naty!


	3. Capitulo 2: Esa mayordoma, intuitiva

Capitulo 2: Esa mayordoma, intuitiva.

El sol iluminaba la mansión Phantomhive. En los grandes ventanales se reflejaba el agua de la fuente que estaba a la entrada de la casona rodeada de árboles frutales y un camino de tierra que funcionaba como "estacionamiento" para las carrosas que rara vez aparecían ahí, es más, la primera en usar ese espacio vacío fue la de la señorita Nekotsuki.

- Esta mansión parece ser una guarida, está muy bien oculta.- Dijo Megumi que mientras miraba por ventana la gran fuente del patio delantero recibía una taza de leche servida por Saeko.

- Eso es porque el conde Phantomhive no desea que sepan que existe.- Explico Saeko muy tranquila, tomo el cepillo de Megumi y soltó su largo cabello rubio para peinarlo con delicadeza.

- ¿Eso es por qué es un demonio?- pegunto mirando a Saeko, la cual le lanzo una mirada de compasión.- Wow, que horrible debe ser alejarte de los que amas por esa razón.

- Señorita, le pido no hable el tema frente al conde, usted sabe que en el fondo a cualquiera le duele hablar de eso, mas a un pobre niño como el.- Dijo despacio Saeko, ya terminando de cepillar el ultimo mechón de cabello de la chica.

-¿¡Pobre niño como él? ¿Qué te está pasando Saeko?, tú no eres así.- dijo soltando una pequeña risita que ocultaba un doble sentido, obviamente, Saeko capto ambos.

- Que crea eso no significa que se me haya ablandado el corazón.- Le extendió la mano a Megu para levantarla de la silla y guiarla hasta la puerta.

- No… si tu corazón se ha ablandado no es mi problema, solo te perjudicara a ti más adelante.- iba a cruzar la puerta pero se detuvo y miro a los ojos a Saeko.- antes de irme, ¿Qué pasa contigo y el mayordomo enigmático?

-Nada señorita, usted sabe muy bien que soy un demonio…-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus proporcionados labios rojos.

- Todo es posible Sae-chan.- Con estas palabras Megumi atravesó la puerta levantando su hermoso vestido blanco el cual caía en forma de cascada formando unas olas en la parte de la división del vestido, arriba un escote sin hombros, con encajes y cintas en tonos pastel los cuales combinaban a la perfección con su piel blanca.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

-Sebastián, tráeme los papeles de investigación, es una orden.- dijo el joven Ciel sentado detrás de su escritorio haciendo lo de siempre, trabajando. Algo casi imposible de creer ya que para el resto del mundo el ya estaba muerto, pero tenía en que seguir ocupado. Investigaba criminales que antes de "su muerte" le había encargado la reina y eran su "asunto pendiente", para cuanto terminaba el caso hacia que Sebastián los entregara de parte del "señor Light Wether", este era un nombre que había inventado para cubrirse.

- Yes, My lord.- Sebastián hizo su pose de obediencia.- pero antes de retirarme le recuerdo que tiene un paseo en la mañana con la señorita…- la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡¿crees que por ser el dueño de esta mansión tienes el derecho de dejarme esperando?- dijo enojada Megumi seguida de Saeko.

- ¿Me-Megumi-san?- Ciel respondió algo molesto y desconcertado por la aparición repentina de la chica.

- Te repito chico lento, ¡¿Qué te crees para dejarme plantada?- Megumi puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio de Ciel y lo miro a los ojos, luego bajo su mirada para observar que estaba trabajando.- ¿para que trabajas si ya estás muerto?

- Tengo asuntos pendientes nada que te interese, niña mal educada.- respondió Ciel enojado levantándose de su escritorio y quedando a la altura de la chica mirándose directamente a los ojos.

- Ya te lo dije, tú vienes conmigo.- Megumi tomo la mano de Ciel y lo saco a la fuerza de la habitación hasta el pasillo. Sebastián iba a interferir pero Saeko lo detuvo.

- Déjalos, nada de lo que hagas cambiara las cosas.- hiso un gesto que le indicaba a Sebastián pasar antes que ella, él paso sin decir nada y una vez que la figura del mayordomo se desvaneció por el oscuro pasillo adornado con estatuas de mármol y retratos, Saeko pronuncio unas vagas palabras.- no quería volverte a ver… mi amado Sebastián.- Una lagrima juguetona se escapo de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas.

* * *

En el patio trasero de la mansión una pareja de jóvenes iba tomada de la mano mientras paseaba vagamente sin un punto de llegada en concreto, solo daban vueltas por todo el lujoso camino de piedras de colores que terminaba en un lago.

- Ciel.- Dijo Megumi que hasta ese momento había estado callada mirando todo.

- ¿Si?- Logro captar su atención.

- ¿Qué se siente ser demonio?- Dijo recordando que Saeko le comento no recordar este tema al joven, ella obviamente, no nació para seguir reglas.

- Bueno, supongo que lo mismo que sientes tú.- Megu lo miro confundida, según lo que ella sabía, los demonios no sentían.

- ¿y entonces?-se tomo de el brazo de Ciel y halo de su chaqueta.- ¿tú puedes amar?

A Ciel esa pregunta le resonó por todo el cuerpo y alma, la verdad ni él sabía si podía amar, nunca lo había hecho y tampoco conocía si el haber sido humano podía permitirle amar, porque según de lo que estaba al tanto, Sebastián no amaba.

- Amar… es una palabra muy distante para mí.- dijo Ciel con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.

- Ciel…- Megu pronuncio como susurrando algo. No estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Mordió su labio inferior.-…. ¿te gustaría que te enseñara a amar?

El chico se detuvo en seco. Megu se asusto al ver la reacción de Ciel, se imaginaba lo peor. Después de unos segundos el chico respondió.

- Yo…- la miro con frialdad.-…no te amo.

- Jamás me referí a mí, ahora si me sientes identificada.- Dijo Megumi con picardía, había ganado.

Ciel no respondió, se soltó bruscamente de Megumi provocando que esta callera al piso.

* * *

Des de lejos, encima de un gran roble, unos ojos rojos los observaban ocultos entre las ramas frondosas. Analizaban. Pensaban. Intuían.

- Que forma de tratar a una mujer.- Dijo la mayordoma. Detrás de ella algo se acercaba lentamente.

- Es imprudente observar de lejos, menos si esta casa no es suya.- Dijo el espectro oscuro tras de ella y aunque no sabía que estaba ahí, no se sorprendió de su repentina presencia.

- También lo es aparecer por la espalda, Sebastián.- Dijo Saeko levantándose de la rama quedando de pie frente a Sebastián.

- Te doy la razón esta vez.- Se levanto también. Se miraron a los ojos.

- Debes educar más a tu "dueño".- esta palabra la dijo de forma burlesca. Desvió la mirada bruscamente.- ha dejado caer a mi ama.

- Mi amo no acata reglas, no sirve de nada hablarle.- Tomo la barbilla de Saeko haciendo que esta lo volviera a ver a los ojos.- Mi querida Saeko, no esperaba verte. Menos así.

- Suéltame.- Tomó la mano de Sebastián y la quitó violentamente provocando que quedara la marca de su mano en la de Sebastián.

- No tienes que ponerte de esta manera, es descortés.- Dijo calmadamente, algo que a Saeko la ponía molesta.

- Mira quién habla de descortesía.- Se dio vuelta para mirar a Sebastián antes de saltar del viejo árbol. Sus luceros se tornaron los de un leviatán*.- No vuelvas a tocarme. Jamás.

Salto sin esperar respuesta del sombrío ser. Ella lo odiaba y si tuviera alma, lo odiaría con toda esta. Tendría sus razones para hacerlo. No era necesario comentárselo a nadie, después de todo, ella era un demonio.

* * *

- Que mal educado.- Dijo Megumi la cual se levantaba molesta del piso lleno de polvo, gracias a Ciel había arruinado un lindo vestido.- Al menos ayudarme a levantarme no estaría mal.

- Es tu culpa por meterte en lo que no debes.- Ciel había regresado pero no para ayudarle, solo veía como ella se levantaba.- tales palabras en la boca de una señorita, insinuándose como si nada. Es mal visto, que no se repita.

Megumi termino de levantarse, ni si quiera se molesto en sacudir su vestido, ni levantar la mirada a la de Ciel.

- ¡¿Y a mí que me interesa lo que está bien o mal?- Levanto su rostro para contactar con el de Ciel. Sus ojos cristalinos muy abiertos transformaban esas palabras en casi una amenaza.- ¡¿Es que acaso eres algo mío?...¡¿es que acaso…- Lágrimas.

- Megu…-Ciel iba a tocar el rostro de la joven para consolarla pero un fuerte manotazo fue lo que recibió a cambio. Con sus palabras anteriores no buscaba herirla a tal forma que la haría llorar, quizás había tocado una parte débil de su pasado.

- ¡Déjame!- Ella corrió en dirección contraria a la de Ciel. Quería alejarse lo más rápido y lejos posible de esa persona que le trajo malos recuerdos. Trataba de alejarlos pero seguían ahí.

-*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*-

Una sala oscura se revela ante los ojos de una pequeña.

_Miedo…_

Atada a una camilla, grita pidiendo ayuda.

_Desesperación…_

- ¡¿Qué me hacen?- Sus lágrimas ya no salían, había llorado tanto.- ¡Déjenme!

Trabaja en vano de desatarse, hasta el punto de perder todas sus fuerzas. Se escucha como se abre la puerta. Rechina. Se cierra. Atormenta a la pequeña.

_Obediencia…_

- nº 35, prueba 193. Inyección con aire.- Se escucho decir a una voz masculina. Fría. Sin sentimientos. Insensata.

- ¡No!, déjenme… por favor.- volvieron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡no te quejes nº 35!- se escucho a la voz masculina en tono de reto.- ¡¿Qué pensaran los demás de que seas una chillona inservible?

_Los demás…_

_-_ y eso…- suave… susurro.- ¡¿A quién le importa?-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de liberarse. Lo logro. Corrió hacia una ventana cerrada, no le quedo más que atravesarla rompiéndola…

_Libre…_

-*-*-*-*Fin Flash Back*-*-*-*-

- ¿Qué sabes… tu de mí?- Se comento para sí sentada a la orilla del lago.

Cayó el atardecer, se habían pasado la mitad del día en ese paseo. Se perdieron el almuerzo y los mayordomos no habían interferido en toda la tarde. Ahora sentada en ese lugar, mirando los peces y como las flores de los sakuras caen encima de su cabello está Megumi, pensando en aquello que quiere olvidar. Una mano fría toca su hombro.

- Sae-chan.- ella la reconoció inmediatamente, estaba acostumbrada a su presencia.

- Megu-sama, el conde Ciel quiere…

-¡Dile que se pudra!- Grito la condesa quitando la mano de Saeko de su hombro.- ¡no tratare con insensibles!

- No, Megu-sama, usted sabe que no fue culpa de él, Ciel no estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba a usted, no como lo que Megumi sabe sobre él.- Le respondió Saeko y desplego su mano para levantar a Megu. Esta no rechazo la invitación.

- ¿Hoy es la fiesta?- Seco sus lágrimas.

- Si. Tengo que prepararla para que se vea hermosa.- Saeko respondió alegre.

- Hermosa… ¿eh? A todo esto ¡¿Quién va a venir?- Dijo confundida la joven.

- Nadie. Solo somos nosotros. Sebastián, Ciel, Megumi y Yo.

- ¿A eso le llaman fiesta?- Se dispuso a caminar por el camino de piedritas de colores, Saeko la siguió.

- Supongo que para el conde eso es una fiesta.

- Bueno, entonces…- corrió para dar un gran salto.- ¡Que se haga la fiesta!

-Fin del segundo capituló-

* * *

Hola chicos, acá reportándose Saeko Cross junto con Naty.

*Saeko: La verdad es que yo estoy muy agradecida a todos los que han comentado, bueno hasta ahora específicamente a Maricelechegaray, a ti enserio muchas gracias ya que nos has dado mucho animo^^

*Naty: si, es todo verdad lo que dice Saeko, para que sepas ella es bastante floja para escribir pero cada vez que lee tus comentarios ¡huy la vieras!, que se pone de cabeza a escribir.

*Saeko: jeje

*Naty: Bueno, la verdad es que lo comentarios ayudan muchos, así que les agradeceríamos a todos que comentaran si les gusto, y bueno si no les gusto también, por que sirve para perfeccionarse.

*Saeko: Bueno yo aprovecho para pedirle disculpas a todos los fans de Kuroshitsuji por mi ignorancia de como se escribe el nombre de Sebástian, la verdad es que un no sé donde lleva el tilde así que practico con todos para ver donde va xd.

*Naty: bueno ya nos despedimos pero tranquilos que ya nos volveremos a escribir ¿por qué no lees el capitulo 3 ahora?

*Saeko: ¡Si! ¿¡que estas esperando!, dale Go a ese botón y sigue leyendo.

Nos vemos!


	4. Capituló 3 Nuestro horrible pasado Sae

Capituló 3. Nuestro horrible pasado. Parte I.

* * *

-Sebastián, dile a Megumi de mi parte que lamento lo de hoy, y que la estaré esperando a ella y a Saeko en el comedor.- Dijo Ciel que se encontraba frente al espejo arreglando su chaqueta de seda color azul. Dentro de su habitación Sebastián observaba como por segunda vez era capaz de elegir su propia ropa.- y recuerda que tu también debes ir como invitado, esta noche la tienes libre. Pero solo para ir a la fiesta

- Iré inmediatamente.- Dijo este saliendo rápido del cuarto. Ciel quedo solo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Megumi se escuchaban sus quejidos provocados por el dolor del corsé que le apretaba Saeko.

- Más…. Ah.- El aire se le iba, sentía que le salían los órganos, pero aun así…- ¡Apriétalo más!- seguía pidiéndole a Saeko que lo apretara mas, la verdad es que la condesa era algo masoquista.

- Yo… yo creo que así está bien señorita Megumi.- Dijo la mayordoma casi sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, nunca en todos sus años viva había visto a alguien aguantar algo así.

- ¡Más, más, más!- en ese mismo instante cuando Saeko iba a aplicar toda su fuerza en ese corsé que parecía no dar para mas llego Sebastián el cual se sorprendió al ver a la pobre chica tan incómoda con esa cosa.

- Sebastián ¿se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto Saeko algo desconcertada por la llegada repentina del demonio.

- Bocchan me ha enviado a decirle directamente a Megumi-sama que lamentaba de corazón lo de hoy y que esperaba a ambas con ansias abajo en el comedor.- dijo este terminando con su clásica sonrisa de "todo está bien".

- La verdad Sebastián…- Dijo la rubia. Que mientras tanto Sebastián citaba su frase de disculpa se habían puesto un vestido azul ancho con tul, escote en V y detalles en color celeste.-…tú amo es un cobarde.

- Megu-sama, por favor no diga estupideces del conde.- pidió Saeko la cual ya se había arreglado un tiempo atrás. Llevaba un vestido rojo en caída lisa que llegaba hasta el piso y tenía un escote sin hombros. Su cabello iba suelto con algunas ondas.

- Esta bien Sae-Chan, solo porque me lo pides tu, pero me encargare de hablarle a su cara.- Esta salió rápidamente del cuarto en dirección al comedor, dejando a los dos mayordomos solos en la habitación.

* * *

Ella pensaba, sentía, rápidamente avanzaba por el pasillo así llegando a las escaleras

"_Desvía tu mirada"_

Ahí estaba el, tal cual como lo dijo Sebastian, Ciel estaba ahí, vestido con un detallado traje azul que le resaltaba a la perfección con su delicada tez blanca, Megumi comenzó a bajar por las escaleras a un paso moderado.

Ciel sintió su presencia y volteo a verla, ella acababa de bajar las escaleras y acababa de llegar al gran comedor para luego encontrarse con Ciel, Esta con una cara enfadada.

Este se percato de su enojo pero no le tomo importancia, Ciel estaba asombrado por lo bella que lucia Megumi, su vestido azul rey, con delicados detalles celestes, resaltaban en su blanquecina piel, su alto medio moño la hacía ver más alta y fina, y el color rojo carmín de sus labios los hacían ver más carnosos.

Esta noche luces muy bien Megum….- El conde no pudo terminar su frase, la chica lo interrumpió.

Conde, ¡es usted un cobarde! – Insinúa Megumi, bastante enojada, haciendo volver del cielo a Ciel.

¿Perdón?- el chico no entendía lo dicho por la dama enfrente de él.

Eres un cobarde eh dicho – Aclara la fina chica. -

Ciel la miraba con una cara confusa, no sabía a lo que se refería Megumi.

Me presente antes que nuestros mayordomos debido a que deseaba estar contigo a solas, para hablarte a ¡tu cara!, cosa que usted conde Phantomhive es incapaz de hacer por el simple hecho de que usted es un ¡CO…BAR…DE!.

Lady Megumi, creo que se está excediendo un poco, estamos a punto de comenzar un baile, y me gustaría que esta no tuviera ningún inconveniente. – Finaliza Ciel con una expresión de satisfacción por haber acabado el problema.

Ciel Phantomhive, si es ese el problema déjeme decirle que no me interesa su ¡entupido baile sin inconvenientes! , y deseo de corazón que la pase de maravilla con nuestros mayordomos pero a mí, ¡no me incluya! ... y sin más que decir, con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación.- La enfadada chica se dio media vuelta eh intento irse pero la mano de Ciel la detuvo.

Su presencia en esta fiesta también es importante, no puedo dejar que se retire.- Sentencio Ciel, un poco abrumado por todo el alboroto.

Megumi, ya enfadada más no poder dio media eh intento darle una fuerte bofetada a Ciel, pero un tropezón hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo, con Megumi encima de Ciel.

Estaban tan cerca, sentían sus respiraciones cambiar de tranquilas a agitadas, la distancia entre sus labios era muy poca, la sangre de los dos subía a sus mejillas haciendo que se tornaran rojizas.

"_sentimientos"_

Megumi no sabía qué hacer, quería irse, pero su cuerpo no lo permitía.

"_latidos" _

"_recuerdos"_

"_pasado"_

El sonido de unos pasos detrás de ellos los hicieron volver a la realidad, el obscuro rojo de los ojos de los mayordomos observaban…, analizaban la situación.

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente como si hace un instante no hubiera pasado… _"nada"_

Disculpen si interrumpimos algo importante – Dijo con picardía Saeko.

Me uno a mi compañera, si gustan los dejamos solos y posponemos el baile para mañana en la noche,… así terminan lo que empezaron.- Finaliza Sebastian con una mirada… _maliciosa_.

¡Ya basta los dos, esto que vieron no es lo que piensan!.- Dice sonrojada Megumi por la insinuación de los mayordomos.

¡No tengo todo el tiempo para perderlo en tonterías!.- Nunca se había sonrojado tanto, esa cercanía… lo hizo sentir vivo… otra vez.

Que el baile comience.- Finalizo Ciel, no olvidaría ese sentimiento que tuvo hace un instante tan fácilmente, pero por ahora lo mejor sería comenzar el evento.

Tomaron dirección al gran salón de baile, todos caminaban lentamente, _sus bocas no pronunciaban ninguna palabra, ni sonido, sus cuerpos silenciosos, unas almas tristes, ellas parecían atosigadas por las ganas de que alguien las entienda y ocultar sus recuerdos por la eternidad en lo más obscuro de su alma_.

En medio del salón las dos parejas se detenían.

Lady Megumi, señorita Saeko, les damos nuestra cordial bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive, y esperamos que disfruten su estadía en estos 18 meses, como celebración de este suceso, daremos comienzo a este baile en su honor.- Dice Sebastian para comenzar al sofisticado baile.

Un silencio incomodo dio paso a una triste melodía, una lenta melodía de vals que se hizo presente en toda la mansión. Inesperadamente trajo consigo… _"recuerdos"_

¿Me permitiría bailar esta pieza con usted, My lady?.- Pregunta Ciel inclinándose levemente, y llevando su mano izquierda delicadamente hacia Megumi.

Ella no sabía que decir aun estaba perturbada por ese sentimiento que tuvo momentos atrás, ese sentimiento hacia él. No dudo más y acepto. Lentamente comenzaron a danzar en el salón dorado al ritmo de esa melodía…del pasado.

* * *

Los profundos y rojos ojos de una hermosa mujer de un largo y liso cabello negro, observaban la situación tranquilamente, pero esa canción, la perturbaba se volvía a repetir ese momento de amor.

Lady Saeko, ¿tendría este simple mayordomo, el honor de bailar con una fina y hermosa dama como usted? – Sebastian, le ofrece educadamente su mano a Saeko.

Los ojos de esta volvieron a brillar, ese momento del pasado, volvía a renacer, su delicado cuerpo se volvió una marioneta del recuerdo. Acepto bailar con el hombre… de sus dulces pesadillas.

Danzaban al ritmo de esos sentimientos olvidados en la suave y fría brisa de esa noche, donde entre ellos existía… amor… ese sentimiento que se transformo de un momento a otro en su peor pesadilla.

Sus cuerpos débiles a cualquier leve interrupción, convertidos en dos marionetas danzantes, disfrutaban ese momento, El hombre del infierno abrió levemente sus ojos, sentía vibrar su cuerpo, el momento llego.

* * *

_**flashback**_

_El castigo, el juicio, amar… ese sentimiento… ¡no está permitido!, tú has roto una ley, el derecho a amar, no se le está permitido a un demonio!... ese es tu mayor pecado… que absurdo…solo… por un asqueroso humano.

* * *

_

"_sentimientos" _

El momento del juicio se dio por pausado, ese exquisito momento en el que disfrutaba de eso aroma olvidado, y el honorable aroma de… amar.

Ese momento se daría por terminado, todo volvería a ser normal en unos instantes, la melodía, acabaría, y ese sentimiento que compartían esas dos almas del recuerdo se ocultarían ahora para siempre, pero todavía era duradero ese hermoso vals que ellos disfrutaban con su abandonado corazón.

Esa mujer, de ese pasado obscuro teñido en sangre, y recuerdos ruinosos que transformaron su cálida vida en una eterna noche fría, revivía esos momentos, _una lágrima cae por la mejilla de porcelana de esa hermosa y femenina marioneta danzante.

* * *

_

_Mi pasado…algo tan oscuro que no debería revelarse jamás… ¿y por qué decirlo ahora?, ¿Para qué?... no, no puede seguir ocultándose. Ese amor fue lo que cambio todo, ¿para qué ocultarlo? ¿Tiene algún beneficio?... aun que no se puede evitar recordarlo, es lamentable para una doncella tan bella como yo. Otra vida desperdiciada. Otra alma consumida por el amor… eso que es tan importante e insignificante a la vez ¿hay que pensar fríamente sobre esto? ¿O solo hay que dejarse llevar?... fueron estas dudas las que me llevaron a cometer muchos errores… pero… ¿en ese momento fueron errores?... no, no lo fueron… porque yo lo amaba…._

- Buenos días padre.- Saludo cordialmente una jovencita de cabello negro largo a un señor de edad sentado en una silla roja leyendo el periódico.

- Buenos días querida Saeko, por favor toma asiento junto a tu viejo padre.- respondió amistosamente el anciano a su querida hija única.

- ¿Hoy vendrá tu prometida?- Pregunto Saeko con un tono de voz apagado que daba una clara iniciativa que no le tenía un buen sentimiento a esta persona.

- Si, vendrá hoy…-Se sintió algo culpable ya que apenas hace dos meses había fallecido su esposa, Katherin Matherlo, ama de casa cariñosa y madre de Saeko. Lamentablemente no se tenía información de la causa de muerte de está, aun que su hija pensaba que había sido por envenenamiento.

- Tranquilo, no me importa que te hayas olvidado tan fácil de mi madre.- Bajo la mirada. Ella era fría cuando se trataba de decir algo, no andaba con rodeos y la verdad era que no deseaba estar en esta situación. Simplemente, estaba enojada con su padre.

- ¿¡Saeko pero que estupideces dices!- Este se levanto exasperado de su asiento dejando caer el diario.

Saeko solo lo miro con enojo, se levanto de su asiento y se apresuro a retirarse. Esas situaciones incomodas no le gustaban, no se molesto en mirar la cara de su padre. Abrió la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

_Luego de 3 meses…._

_Ha…. Ese tiempo… casi no puedo recordarlo y prefiero no hacerlo… pero el solo ver los ojos rojos de mi amado demonio me hacen despejar la niebla que los rodea. La música del vals me ayuda a contener las lágrimas. Sería una vergüenza llorar en frente de mi ama._

- ¿Así que ya se casaron?... que rápido pasaron estos meses… y que rápido me entere de todo.- La joven Saeko que en ese entonces representa aproximadamente 17 años de edad levanto rápidamente la mirada para mirar enojada a una mujer de edad avanzada que lucía un vestido rojo simple y un abanico negro.

- ¡No te permito hablar de nada estúpida niña! ¡¿Crees que el idiota de tu padre te creería?... a una imprudente como tú.- río sarcásticamente.-… niña tonta.

- ¡cállate!, ¡jamás dejare que utilices a mi padre!, tu lo único que quieres es la herencia.- Grito Saeko mientras daba un par de pasos delante de la mujer morena.

- Niña imprudente ¡te matare!- La mujer levanto su mano derecha con elegancia, pero aun que esta fuera delicada logro sacarle un gran grito de dolor a la pobre niña. Fue una bofetada directamente en su sentible mejilla.

- Tú…- Saeko la miro a los ojos… parecían los de un demonio, sintió miedo y sus lágrimas fueron imparables.

_Pero no importo nada… ninguna de mis advertencias funciono, mi padre se cerró totalmente y solo tenía ojos para esa bruja… olvido todo, incluso mi existencia. Para mi suerte la herencia ya estaba escrita antes y lo único que se le era otorgado a la mujer estaba escrito por la ley… el 50% de los bienes materiales. _

-¿doctor, como esta mi padre?- la fina dama de cabellos negro con ya 18 años se levanto de su asiento para hablar con el doctor que salía de la habitación de su padre.

- Lo lamento mucho, Lady Saeko, pero debo informarle que lo hemos perdido.- comento triste el hombre canoso de lentes con mucho aumento.- Sin más que decir procedo a retirarme. Mis condolencias.

_En ese momento quede en estado de shock, desde la otra habitación sentía las risas de mi madrastra. Mi corazón de bondad se partió y se lleno de oscura y asquerosa venganza… pero no cualquier venganza, sino que la de sangre. Deseaba verla muerta._

_Tarde en una noche oscura de luna llena, sentada en la ventana de mi habitación mirando está recite tres veces "_**_Dies computati sunt, nihil quod timere est, tantum liberi erimus ubi plus perdere non _**_**fueris.**"… a los minutos sentí un aire detrás de mi espalda, mi cabello danzó junto con la brisa, tenía miedo, pero debía hacerlo si quería comunicarme con aquel ser. Lo mire a los ojos, me sorprendí al ver los zafiros que, yo creí, eran los de una cobra… esos ojos rojos me cautivaron e incitaron a hablarles._

_- ¿Cuál es el demonio que tengo delante de mí?- Dije sin más, me sabía el ritual ya había practicado durante 2 meses. No podía equivocarme, tenía que terminar con ese infierno lo antes posible._

_- Mi nombre no es importante, Saeko Berthman. Pero si tanto te interesa puedes llamarme Sebastían- Dijo el ser que en ese momento no se dejaba ver, me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, por lo que había leído eso significaba que era un demonio fuerte, aparte de esto no podía siquiera distinguir su figura, solos sus ojos brillantes me indicaban hacia dónde dirigirme para comunicarme y lo único que mi mente dibujaba era un monstruo con cuernos, de color rojo y patas de chivo._

_- Sebástian, te he invocado para firmar un contrato en el que te pediré acabar con la vida de las personas que han atentado contra mí y mi familia cercana, a cambio de esto…- Yo tenía claro que lo que pedían era el alma de una persona, pero no la daría tan fácil…-.. yo te ofrezco mi cuerpo._

_- ¿tu cuerpo?...- esos ojos abismales me miraron sorprendidos, por lo que yo pensé esa era la primera vez que le ofrecían tal cosa. A lo mejor pensó que era una arrastrada, pero deseo demasiado mi alma como para condenarme el resto de la eternidad.- interesante propuesta… pero tú ya debes estar al tanto de que yo pido almas… no necesito el cuerpo de una dama para satisfacerme._

_- Lo lamento Sr. Sebástian, pero aprecio demasiado mi alma como para darla a un extraño, además o quiero vivir condenada el resto de la eternidad…- Me acerque decidida, aun que aun tenía miedo, debía saber a qué monstruosidad entregaría mi ser._

_- Entiendo perfectamente, además, tu alma parece ser bastante insignificante… me atrae más tu cuerpo…- Me dijo con voz sensual, pensé que era un total pervertido y que empezaríamos con el trato ahí mismo._

_- Pero antes… Debo saber con qué ser espectral me estoy comprometiendo, porque yo seré tuya el resto de la eternidad.- tragué saliva. Me tiritaban las piernas, la verdad es que es una experiencia horrible que no se la recomiendo a nadie _

_- ¿Enserio quieres verme?- El solo escuchar aquello me estremeció._

_- Si… por favor.- Cerré los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos para luego sentir una caricia en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos despacio._

_Me sorprendí al ver a un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca. Esbelto. Atlético. En una palabra, perfecto._

_- ¿Feliz de verme?- Preguntó sarcásticamente, la verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado ver a un chico tan hermoso como él._

_- Cerremos el trato, si el precio no será mi alma, estoy dispuesta a todo._

_- Como desees mi lady, pero te advierto que nunca seré suave contigo.- me tomó la mano y la besó, sus labios eran fríos._

_- Una cosa más. Quiero que siempre seas mi protector, por qué mi verdadero deseo es nunca morir a manos de otra persona, demonio, animal o ser extraño.- traté de especificar con todos mis nervios y tembladeras de piernas._

_- Entonces, creo que estamos listos para sellar el contrato ahora si no le molesta llevar un tatuaje demoniaco cerraremos el trato.- Me tomó de ambas manos y me lanzó a mi cama._

_- ¿Dónde estará?- Pregunte, porque según lo que yo había leído en cuanto más se vea el tatuaje más importante será el pacto para el demonio._

_- tú solo observa.- corrió mi cabello de mi cuello, lamió y mordió una zona en especifico de este y sello el pacto con un beso._

_- Pacto sellado, desde ahora me perteneces Sebastian…- en ese momento recordé que no sabía su apellido.-… ¿tu apellido?_

_- Elijelo tú, yo he tenido tantos nombres que ya no me importa cual sigue.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos nuevamente, me senté en la cama a pensar que apellido le quedaría mejor.- ¡Michaelis!_

_- ¿Michaelis? Seré feliz con cualquier nombre si viene de usted, my lady.- se agacho tomó mi mano y la besó._

Volviendo a la realidad mientras Saeko estaba totalmente sumida en sus recuerdos, Sebastian comenzaba otra ronda de vals al darse cuenta como Saeko no prestaba atención en él, pero tenía muy claro el por qué.

- Ciel… ya estoy muy cansada ¿podemos ir a sentarnos?- Preguntó Megumi a su pareja de baile, Ciel, luego de haber bailado sin parar durante una hora.

- Claro, pero… ¿no quieres hacerle la competencia a Sebástian y Saeko?, ellos llevan lo mismo que nosotros bailando y no se les ha agotado ni un musculo.- comento Ciel sin dejar de bailar.

- ¡tienes razón!, esta es la guerra de baile.- se rio para sí misma y tomó la mano de Ciel aun más fuerte.

Y así sin que Sebástian o Saeko se enteraran comenzó una guerra de baile.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mente de Saeko.

_Y llegó el día tan esperado para mí, me levante temprano y me vestí con mejor vestido._

_- Ah, la niña tonta ya se ha levantado, ¿por qué estas vistiendo eso?- Mi madrastra me miro con aquedad.- Recuerda que ahora eres mi sirvienta…_

_- Se equivoca, yo ya no soy ninguna sirvienta ¿y sabe por qué?- me incline hacia ella con una cara que a mí misma me sorprendió, era la cara de una asesina loca. _

_- ¿¡Que planeas imbécil!- Dijo ella levantándose de la cama desesperada presintiendo lo que iba a hacerle._

_- Sebástian…- Solo esa palabra basto para ver como él entraba a la habitación rápidamente.- ¿Preparaste mis cosas?_

_- Yes, my lady.- se iba a agachar para completar su gesto de mayordomo pero se lo impedí._

_-¡¿y este quién es? ¡¿Qué hace en mi casa?- Dijo la bruja que me había tenido encerrada ahí durante un año._

_- Él es… mi esposo demonio, pero tranquila porque esta será la última vez que nos vemos.- dije saliendo de la habitación, pero me detuve…-… Sebástian… mátala._

_- Yes, my lady._

_Luego de eso no se escucho nada, ni como el cuerpo se partía en mil pedazos tal como se lo pedí a mi mayordomo. Solo luego de unos segundos lo vi llegar a mi habitación cubierto en sangre._

_- Es hora de irnos, alguien podría llegar pronto, mas aun tomando en cuenta que mataste a todos lo que te pedí.- dije tomando mi bolso_

_- En total 100 hombres, my lady.- Me tomó entre sus brazos, lo siguiente fue saltar por la ventana sin dejar mas rastro, a la mañana siguiente se publico en todos los periódicos de Inglaterra la muerte de la condesa junto con las antinaturales muertes de los 100 hombres lo que proclamaron como una enfermedad._

_En cuanto a mí, Sebástian ya había encontrado una cabaña en las montañas, estaba abandonada pero él se preocupo de arreglarla rápidamente. En fin, desaparecimos para el mundo._

_Luego de eso, la mayoría del tiempo fue muy tranquilo, pero si me preguntaran alguna de mis escenas favoritas… pues bueno…

* * *

_

_~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~_

_- Ah~ Sebas~chan…- _los gemidos se sentían por toda la habitación inundada con el calor de sus cuerpos, bueno realmente del cuerpo de ella.

_-solo un poco más…- _ Respondió él, sabiendo que no tenía porque contenerse con ella, había un contrato de por medio que se lo daba por derecho, pero durante ese tiempo ya había más que una amistad.

- _ Sebas~chan… te amo ah~.- _gimió Saeko llegando al climax dejándose caer en el pecho del joven mayordomo que se había convertido en mas que un simple ayudante.

- _ yo también… mi amada Saeko.- _ y aun que fuera imposible para un demonio, esto llegó a pasar.

Flash Back End

* * *

_Si, fueron tiempos felices para mí, en teoría había recuperado mi libertad, pero…. _

_La felicidad no dura para siempre…._

_Una noche fría mientras dormía plácidamente en la cama que compartía con mi demonio, me gire para ver su cara, había tenido un sueño que me dejo bastante excitada y quería cumplirlo con Sebas._

_- ¿Sebas~chan?...- Estire mi brazo para acariciar su cabello pero me percaté que estaba totalmente sola en el lecho._

_No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, además me puse a pensar en lo peor ¿me había abandonado?... no, no me lo creí. El contrato no especificaba que no podía tener otros contratos además, los que yo había pedido en el contrato ya estaba cumplido, yo solo era "el juguete de Sebástian". Por eso, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. De pronto me encontré en el bosque._

_- ¿Entonces, eso es solo lo que quieres?- Escuche a voz de mi demonio en medio de los arboles._

_- Si, apresúrate no tengo todo el tiempo ¡firma ese estúpido contrato!- escuche la mandona y, para mí, molesta voz de un niño. Esa última frase que pronuncio me hiso odiarlo, quería detener todo pero por alguna razón mis piernas no se movían. Él me había descubierto._

- _yes, my lord.- Esas palabras me dolieron, me penetraron como mil agujas en el corazón. Vi como una luz encendía todo el bosque para luego pasar a la gran oscuridad. Mis piernas volvieron a moverse y caí al suelo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yo aun mirando la tierra, escuche la voz de Sebástian._

_-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú?- Me levante y lo mire a los ojos los cuales seguían rojos._

_- Voy por una nueva alma…_

_-¡¿Y vas a dejarme sola? ¡¿Es qué estos años no te han importado?- Estaba desesperada, no puede evitar las lágrimas._

_- No entiendo porque me reclamas, en el contrato estaba especificado "En cuanto el contrato se concluya, el demonio podrá poseer el cuerpo de la dama tanto tiempo como el desee hasta encontrar una nueva alma".- Me respondió e hiso que me enfadara totalmente…_

_-¡¿Es qué para ti no te importa nada más que el contrato? ¡¿no te importa que te ame? ¡¿mis sentimientos?..-llore aun más y mi voz se desvaneció de apoco.-… ¿es que… mi amor por ti….no te importo?..._

_A esto último no respondió, se acerco a mis labios, los besó y dijo "Desde ahora eres totalmente libre de hacer lo que quieras", su mirada inexpresiva me dejo confusa, no era una mirada amable, no era una mirada enojada, simplemente no era nada. Luego de eso se perdió entre las sombras._

_Luego de unos años mi amor se convirtió en odio, y ese odio deseaba venganza sangrienta. A lo único que se dedico mi mente fue a planear como matar a Sebátian Michaelis, por despreciar mi amor. _

_Para esto fui a muchos lugares hasta que tope con otro demonio, se hacía llamar Claude Faustus. ¿Cómo llegue hasta él?, mi amiga Hannah era "amiga" muy cercana a este demonio araña, pero de cómo llegue a conocer a Hannah es otra historia. Oh, el vals con mi demonio casi termina, me apresurare a recordar. _

_Con Claude hice un trato que termino muy mal, bueno para Claude, para mí fue un gran beneficio. Le pedí a Hannah que me transformara en demonio para evitar darle mi alma a Claude, eso en el mundo de los demonios es totalmente valido. Es así como me transforme en lo que ahora soy. Durante ese tiempo me entrene alimentando mi deseo de venganza pero ahora…_

_Ahora…._

_No sé si todo valió la pena…._

El vals termino dando paso a las despedidas de los caballeros a las damas, Saeko tomo a Megumi la cual no podía ni pararse sin tambalearse, esto debido a el baile en exceso, y se fue para acostarla en su cama, pero lo que la mayordoma no sabía era que la pequeña niña había recordado también su horrible pasado….

-Fin del capítulo-

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicos! les habla Saeko, espero les aya gustado este capi, la verdad es que esta medio fuerte para menores de edad (pero yo les avise)... bueno no los interumpire tanto, el capi 5 no se cuando sale pero el capi 6 ya se esta medio empezado = cosa rara que lo hagamos así, pero fue porque dividimos partes con Naty...**

**Buenp nada mas que decir que dejen reviews (comentarios ;D) con animos, criticas etc, todo nos cae bn (menos que hagan promociones para eso pidan permiso antes :()**

**ok me despido bye bye**


	5. Capituló 4: Una noche forzosa y

_Primero que todo, lamento mucho la tardanza, segundo quiero aclarar que este capitulo no iba en este lugar, correspondía al capitulo 5 pero por un problema que tubo mi compañera Natacha no puedo subir el capitulo correspondiente que era el pasado de megumi ya que se le reseteo el computador y no alcanzo a enviarme el capitulo, osea, tendremos que esperar mas, pero de todas formas yo seguiré con el capitulo 6 del cual no adelantare nada xD que mala._

_Ni kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me perteneces, a excepción de Saeko y Megumi xD._

_Este capitulo contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, conste que ya te lo advertí, si tu quieres volverte un pervertido puedes seguir leyendo.

* * *

_

Capitulo 4: Una noche forzosa y apasionada.

Por el oscuro pasillo caminaba la mayordoma con su ama entre los brazos, está dentro de un dulce sueño se aferraba al cuello de la mujer como si tuviera miedo a perderla.

- Hemos llegada, my lady.- Dijo Saeko mientras ponía el delicado cuerpo sobre la cama y los desvestía para poner su pijama.

- Saeko…- Megumi abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer. Se levanto para tomar su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y susurrar a su oído.- _por favor, nunca reveles mi pasado, el cual solo se lo he confiado a la persona en la que mas confío, esa solo eres tu querida Saeko. No me traiciones.-_ suavemente sus manos abandonaron el rostro frío de su mayordoma para caer nuevamente en su mundo de descanso.

- Confíe en mi… me querida niña.- Saeko le dio un beso de buenas noches y se retiro de la habitación aun con su vestido de noche rojo.

* * *

- Sebastían, es una orden, quiero que para mañana tengas toda la información del pasado de Megumi, sin excusas. Haz todo lo que necesites, seguramente esa mayordoma Saeko sabe algo.- Dijo Ciel antes de dormir.

- Yer, my lord.- el hombre abandono lentamente la habitación para cumplir rápidamente su cometido.

* * *

Aun que la fémina fuera un demonio, extrañamente y solo en casos únicos, tenía sentimientos, esto debido a que en su vida anterior había sido humana, aun tenia la facultad de tener sentimientos hacia los demás, cosa que de verdad no sabía si la beneficiaba o no.

Salió de la habitación con una vela en su mano para iluminar su camino, cosa que no necesitaba realmente pero la costumbre se lo había dejado. Abrió la puerta para no solo encontrar un oscuro pasillo con un tapiz rojo y detalles en madera en cada borde, cuadros abstractos e inentendibles y lámparas con velas con prender, sino que también vio ahí delante de sus ojos a la razón de porque era un demonio, Sebastían.

- Sebastían, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer a estas horas?- dijo Saeko con su mejor sonrisa amable no tan forzada.

- Necesito hablar contigo en mi habitación. ¿Podrías acompañarme?- Dijo extendiendo su mano para guiarla por la mansión, ya que como solo había llagado hace solo 2 días aun no conocía muy bien la casona.

- Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer.- Acepto pero algo la preocupaba, tenía un presentimiento dentro de ella al que _la molesto_ ya que era _el mismo sentimiento _de la primera noche que paso con él.

Fue guiada hasta el último piso de la mansión, luego de haber subido más de 5 escaleras estaba algo cansada. Para su suerte la espera valió la pena ya que la habitación de Sebastían era hermosa, tenía una ventana de cristal de la misma altura de él y era lo bastante ancha como para observar todo el patio trasero.

- que hermosa habitación, me encantaría dormir aquí.- dijo pasando delicadamente por la gran puerta de roble.

- Era una habitación abandonada.- Respondió Sebastían invitándola a sentarse en la cama. Ella acepto sin decir nada.

- ¿Ciel sabe que tienes una habitación tan hermosa?-miro por la ventana.

- la verdad es que me permitió usarla hoy.- se sentó en una silla de tapiz azul.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- la mujer al escuchar sus últimas palabras no había quedado muy confiada de Sebastían, sabía muy bien lo que significaban y no le agradaban para nada.

- Quiero saber sobre el pasado de tu ama, por favor sería mejor que cooperaras.- dijo el demonio seriamente.

- Nunca, jamás te diré algo de ella.- Se levanto de la cama para abrir la puerta, antes de tocar la perilla miro a los ojos a Sebastían.- si eso era todo me retiro.

Intento todo lo que más pudo pero la perilla estaba cerrada por fuera.

-¡Maldito! ¡Cerraste la puerta!-grito Saeko desesperada mientras trataba de abrirla, pero estaba totalmente sellada, tanto que ni si quiera ella, un demonio, podía abrirla.

- No saldrás hasta que me digas algo.- Dijo Sebastían aun sentado tranquilamente en su asiento.

- ya te dije que no te diré nada.- sus ojos se tornaron los de un demonio, se acerco a Sebastían para darle una buena bofetada pero su mano fue detenida por la de él. De verdad el tenia mucha más fuerza que ella, y la sorprendió ya que tenía pensado acabar con el después de haber entrenado durante 8 años.

- Entonces tendré que forzarte.- él también dejo ver sus ojos demoniacos. Tomo ambas muñecas de la chica y la empujo a la cama quedando él encima de ella.

- Sebas… por favor no cometas una locura.- le dijo la chica casi sin fuerzas, Extrañamente hipnotizada por estos ojos que la miraban con lujuria.

- entonces… ¿me confesaras sobre el pasado de Megumi?- ella despertó del transé. Eso no era suficiente para distraerla al punto de confesar algo.

- ¡jamás!- forcejeo pero Sebastian no la dejo irse, al contrario de esto apretó aun más sus pequeñas y delicadas muñecas.- Sebas… déjame, tu sabes que esto no está bien.

- Es una orden de Ciel.- Saeko al escuchar esto abrió terriblemente los ojos y recordó que por culpa de ese niño había perdido al amor de su vida, ella ya estaba decidida a no dejar que eso volviera a pasar.

- ¿¡Con que Ciel!- grito fuertemente y al fin logro liberarse de la prisión que le infringía Sebastián. Inmediatamente después de esto se transformo en su verdadera forma demoníaca. Ella era pasiva la mayoría de las veces, pero la rabia provocada por los recuerdos inundaba su corazón con el oscuro deseo de venganza, tanto hacia Sebastian, como hacia Ciel. Su forma demoníaca se podría traducir de una forma bastante sexy, un corsé negro con encajes de rosas rojas que combinan con sus carnosos y suaves labios, unas pantaletas oscuras con unas tiras en color carmesí colgando de los lados y unas botas largas de tacón alto, hasta más arriba de la rodilla en el mismo tono. En cuanto a su cabello, suelto con algunas ondas en color rubí al igual su katana, la cual sostenía en su mano derecha.

- No tenía conocimiento sobre tu fuerza, es una sorpresa bastante grata.- se burlo sarcástico Sebastian.

- Sebastian, no tenía pensado hacerlo aun, pero… te matare aquí mismo.- Saeko se abalanzó sobre él para lograr clavarle directamente al corazón su fiel estoque.

- No te equivoques conmigo.- dijo tomando con sus propias manos la afilada espada lazándola lejos por el fino cristal que daba hacia el patio. Esta acción hizo que el hombre sangrara gravemente de forma que si hubiera sido humano, no sobreviviría.- Saeko, bebe mi sangre.

Estas palabras estremecieron a la mujer demoníaca.

- Sebast…

- Dime Sebas si deseas…- él hombre tomo la delicada y pálida mano de la joven enfrente de él entrelazándola con las suyas mientras que las dos se fundían en el suave y palpitante obscuro escarlata, ese liquido que ella tanto…amaba.

- Sebas-Chan, esto no va bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

La expresión de esta lucia pacifica, sus ojos volvían a ser del profundo rojo.

- My lady… sus personalidades cambian rápidamente, ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere realmente, señorita Saeko?- Dijo Sebastian con una leve sonrisa.

- Yo quiero…- Esos sentimientos que no pudo olvidar inundaban su corazón.

_" Inmobil"_

- Shh, no es necesario decirlo.- El hombre de profundos ojos carmín, … _" Revivía"_

Con un suave empujón, basto para que la mujer cayera a la cama, … _" Lo que deseo". _Sebastian se subió en ella y comenzó a besar su delicado cuello,… _" Lo que quiero". _

Este, comenzó a bajar con su "cálida" boca, mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente, haciendo sentir a Saeko que ya tenía dueño, ese demonio era su dueño.

Si, el amor da vueltas, _que duelen, que amas, que odias, otras en las que lloras. _La pasión se desborda de su límite. Ellos pueden perder su control.

"Sebastian_ yo quiero"_

- Quiero ser tuya - La mente de Saeko no soporto, esa dulce tentación, su cuerpo se rindió a ella, solo deseaba, su todo, deseaba sentir, volver a creer en lo irreal, volver a revivir su dulce,… _placer._

- Yes, my lady.

Esta, frase resonó en todo el ser de la delicada e infernal haciendo que su corazón… _palpitara. _Sebastian, solo actuaba por instinto, su mente no respondía, pero su cuerpo la deseaba.

Rey y reina, "_esos cuerpos"_ inseparables en el tablero de ajedrez, pero distanciados por el odio, proclamaban el volver a unirse en amor y ser uno, pero esa noche aunque el amor gobernara, la pasión… _reinaba._

Sebastian, se desasía suavemente de las prendas de su dama, mientras este se encargaba de acariciar con dulzura su cabello, ese que inconscientemente espero ver durante años para volver a tocarlo y recordar… que esa chispa sigue ahí.

_¿Por qué me dejaste?..._

Eso era lo que quería preguntar Saeko mientras sentía las caricias del demonio en sus senos, tal y como ella lo recordaba, le daba un placer interminable.

- Ah~.- El primer gemido por parte de ella fue profundo y representaba total deseo a su antigua pareja.

Los recuerdos de calidez volvieron a la mente de Sebastian, era casi como si lograra ver a Saeko cuando era una niña entrando al mundo del deseo solo por él. Recordaba como el cuerpo de ella le otorgaba el único calor que podía sentir, y lo hacía suyo. Eso se revivía nuevamente despertando el deseo de verdadero "amor".

Sebastian había dejado la labor de torturar los pezones de Saeko, ahora se dedicaba a darle un apasionado beso. Luego de terminarlo fue ella quien tomo el control posicionándose arriba del demonio, como solía hacer las noches de juegos.

- yo… te extrañe mucho.- Dijo Saeko jugando con el cierre de los pantalones de Sebastian, ella entre sus piernas mientras él la miraba sentado.

Saeko volvió a subir para sacar su chaqueta lentamente mientras le daba un lujurioso beso, luego de terminarlo, el demonio se encontró sin ninguna prenda superior.

- Que rápida, veo que has mejorado…- Se río Sebástian.

- Mejor quédate en silencio.- Se apresuro a quitar los pantalones del demonio. Quedó totalmente desnudo.

- ¿Tanto me deseabas?...

- ¿Eso crees?...- la mujer se levanto de la cama, miro a Sebástian y posiciono su dedo índice entre sus labios.

Él la miro extrañado _¿por qué me dejas ahora?-_ Se preguntaba el demonio de ojos rojos que miraba confuso a su dama oscura.

_Yo…-Se río sarcásticamente, pero de una forma elegante.-…Jamás te desee._

Luego de eso una niebla rodeo el cuerpo de la mujer volviendo a vestirla formalmente. Miro a Sebástian con una mirada maliciosa, observando como el permanecía aun en la cama desnudo… desconcertado.

- ¿Creíste que me iba a dejar tan fácil?...- Se acerco a la ventana quebrada.- Deja a mi ama en paz, o te matare antes de tiempo.- Saltó por esta, que estaba en el 5 piso. No se escucho su caída.

Solo él quedo en la habitación, solo, abandonado, humillado por una simple humana que se había convertido en demonio, cosa que ni él lograba comprender, solo había visto eso una vez, con su joven amo, ¿pero con ella?, esa persona que no quería volver a ver, era doloroso, porque la verdad de todo era que no la había olvida tan fácil. Se miro así mismo, y procedió a vestirse.

* * *

-Estúpido Sebástian.- Saeko miro hacia la ventana que había saltado unos minutos antes. Ya a salvo en el patio del primer piso.- Pensar que llegue a amar a ser tan lujurioso como tú…- La mujer miró el piso, empezó a caminar por el pasto en el cual había aterrizado, y tomo una rosa color rubí.-… con esto ya no hay nada que probar, el amor entre tú y yo…- de la nada un fuego ardiente consumió la rosa de la cual solo logro escapar un pétalo que cayó al piso junto con sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en la niebla de la noche.

…_jamás existió….

* * *

_

- No debí subestimarte…- Dijo Sebastian acomodando su corbata.-…No necesitabas la puerta, y lo sabías perfectamente…- Acomodó sus guantes blancos.-…se por qué lo hiciste.- "_tu dueña de mis sueños" _pensó, caminó un par de pasos para encontrarse con la perilla de la puerta, posiciono su mano derecha sobre está para abrirla al compas que pronunciaba sus últimas líneas dentro de ese escenario.

…_Yo, aun no puedo olvidarte…._

_- Fin del capítulo- _

* * *

_Ok espero les haya gustado, la verdad me fue un poco complicado hacer el "semi lemon" xD, ni que dejara a Saeko tan facil ¿deshou?, bueno espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios bye bye!_


	6. Capitulo 5: Eventos inesperados

Capitulo 6: Eventos inesperados organizados.

La mañana amenazaba con un radiante sol por la pequeña abertura de las cortinas rojas, la luz que llegaba a tocarlas lograba producir un efecto brillante en los detalles dorados en forma de flor de la realeza, los cuales provocaban un molesto pero pequeño reflejo en la cara de la delicada Megumi, la cual seguía durmiendo, ella no tenía ni había tenido nunca el habito de despertarse temprano.

La puerta se abrió develando la figura de Saeko, la cual como siempre traía una bandeja con las galletas preferidas de su ama y un simple vaso de leche blanca. Corrió las cortinas dejando entrar finalmente todos los rayos de sol, lo que provocó que Megu se cubriera con todas las sabanas quedando a oscuras nuevamente.

- Megu-sama, ¿podría dejar su flojera a un lado por al menos una vez en la vida?- Dijo Saeko algo molesta por la actitud de su ama.

- ¡dame una buena razón!- dijo aun bajo las sabanas.

- Ciel te espera para dar un paseo por el lago.

-¡lago! Si si.- se levantó rápidamente de la cama, olvido el desayuno y se puso rápidamente un vestido lila que le llegaba más o menos hasta la rodilla, con el cabello aun despeinado y las botas a medio amarrar cerró la puerta tras de sí. Saeko quedo sola.

-… Me pregunto… - La mujer llevo su mano a su mentón en un movimiento pensativo.- ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa que es una mentira?

* * *

Mientras que Saeko tendía la cama de Megumi, está última iba cantando feliz por el pasillo que hoy parecía más iluminado que de costumbre.

- ¡Al lago con Ciel! ¡Al lago con Ciel!- decía sus rimas con una voz cantarina y femenina, se topo con la puerta de la habitación de Ciel. La abrió. Se acercó a Ciel….- ¡Al lago! ¡Al lago!

- ¿de qué hablas?- El chico, bastante descolocado, se levanto de su asiento y miró lo emocionada que estaba la fémina….- a claro….

- ¿no se te habrá olvidado?

- No, no, vamos al lago a divertirnos un rato.- Le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó con dulzura.

- Gracias, Ciel.- Megu cerró sus ojos y puso una amplia sonrisa, ella sabía que en el fondo Saeko le había mentido y Ciel no tuvo más que hacerse el amable.

* * *

-Has metido a mi amo en una situación complicada.

En la cocina ya hacia Saeko preparando el almuerzo cuando Sebastian se le acerco silenciosamente por detrás para apoderarse de sus caderas con sus brazos cubiertos con su tan típica chaqueta negra.

- No me toques…- Solo esas fueron las toscas palabras de ella, no hizo ningún movimiento ni intento de liberarse, solamente…. Dijo una advertencia.

- ¿me obligaras a hacerlo?- Él se lo dijo al oído, en un simple susurro… el cual no tuvo respuesta, sus brazos se sintieron solos y la silueta de Saeko desapareció.

- No necesito hacer ninguna fuerza… las palabras no son entendidas por una bestia.- Sebastian se dio rápidamente la vuelta, Saeko estaba apoyada en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos. Ella podía desaparecer si quería.

- Interesante…la última vez que vi que un demonio hacia eso fue con…- Se quedo en silencio, volvió a mirarla como preguntando "_¿eso es posible?"_…-…Claude Faustus.

- Lo aprendí de él, no te ilusiones tanto.- Le dijo seca.

- ¿planeas buscarlo?

- ¿eso te importa?

- Si lo buscas, no lo encontraras. A nadie… ni a Hannah.- Saeko entre cerró los ojos entendiendo todo pero preguntándose "_¿eso es posible?"_… Increíblemente concordando con la misma duda del demonio anteriormente.

- Sigue siendo algo que no te importa.- Saeko se retiro de la habitación. A medida que avanzaba por el interminable pasillo, sus ojos se humedecían.

* * *

Ya en el lago, Megumi se paró encima de una gran roca, que ella decidió denominar como "la gran roca". Ella se había quitado el vestido quedando vestida solo con una fina camisa ajustada al cuerpo

-¿Te gusta Ciel?- Megu lo miro feliz, con su habitual sonrisa.

-Creo que es un nombre estúpido, el menos ingenioso que he oído.- Le contesto mientras miraba como esta trataba de pararse con dificultad sobre la roca mohosa y resbaladiza.

-Eres malo, creo que es una roca muy bonita, pero bueno si así piensas tú, ¿por qué mejor no vienes aquí arriba?- aun que la respuesta de Ciel no le había agradado, no dejo que borrara su alegría.

Ciel lo pensó detenidamente un momento, pero viendo que ni con esa horrible respuesta lo dejaría en paz decidió ir junto con ella, subió ayudado por la mano de ella, y se paro en la punta aun sin soltarle la mano. No quería caer. No quería soltarla, pero basto solo un pequeño desequilibrio de Megumi para que cayeran los dos al lago.

-¡Eres una verdadera tonta!- Ciel, aun en el agua, se quejo de la estupides de Megumi "_¿¡cómo es que un gato pierde el equilibrio?"_

_-_ El agua esta tibia…- la chica culpable nado hasta él. No le temía al agua, cosa que es propia de un gato normal.

-¿no te da miedo el agua?

- No, no. Sae me acostumbro a bañarme todos los días. Además solíamos ir a la playa.

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿es cierto qué eres pariente de la reina?

- Yo…- Silencio, cosa extraña en ella, una persona alegre y gritona.-… la verdad es que no.

- ¿entonces me han mentido?- Ciel no se sintió en confianza, si eso que estaba junto a él no era de la nobleza…¿Qué era realmente?

- No, nunca te han mentido, solo te han llegado mal los datos. La que es familiar de la nobleza es Saeko.

- ¿una noble de mayordorma?- Ciel rio, no se lo creía ni se lo creería nunca

- No me interesa que lo creas, pero, para que lo recuerdes, Saeko está muerta para todo el mundo, tú sabes muy bien porque estamos aquí, y no es por asuntos nobles ni por que este sea un refugio de demonios.

- Lo hago por Sebastian, él es el que las conoce, yo lo autorice por que esta mansión es muy grande, y solo dos personas es una estupidez, además dos mujeres solas por ahí…- Ciel se sonrojo.-… no es bien visto.

-¿Qué has pensado?- Megumi lo miro de cerca.

-¿por qué?- desvió la mirada

-estas rojo…- ella semi sonrió- pareces un tomate jajaja

- ¿¡rojo yo? ¡Qué locura! – trato de sacar la tensión pero no funciono de nada.

- Bueno está bien si no me quieres decir, salgamos del agua ya es tarde, se aproxima el almuerzo.- Megumi se estaba levantando del agua cuando Ciel se dio cuenta de algo que lo puso aun mas rojo.

- Me…Megumi tu camisón esta…- Ciel la miro y desvió rápidamente la vista cuando ella hiso contacto con sus ojos.-… transparente.

-¿qué….?- se demoro en captar que es lo que decía Ciel.- ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡No mires! ¡Fuera fuera fuera!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Saeko organizaba tranquilamente los platos para servir el almuerzo, desde lo sucedido en la mañana después del incidente no había vuelto a ver a Sebastian.

-Mejor así.- Dijo en voz alta pensando en el hombre.- Debió haber sido así desde el principio.

Terminó de ordenar el gran mesón, que irónicamente era solo para 2 personas, "_que desperdicio de madera, pensar que aquí se pueden sentar 20 personas con un espacio de 9 personas más, ¿pero qué estupideces le pasan en la cabeza a los condes?".-_pensó. Saeko, incluso desde antes de ser un demonio, más aun, antes de perder a su madre a manos de su madrastra, había pensado de esta manera, solía decir que las cosas solo había que tenerlas por necesidad, le gustaba el lujo, claro, pero una estupidez como está la consideraba un desperdicio de materias primas, lo cual la hizo odiar en muchas oportunidades a condes, nobles y personas que abusaban de su poder.

-Pensar que Hannah siempre me decía…- Se sentó en una silla y contempló la gran mesa, habló en voz alta.-…"_los seres humanos jamás estarán satisfechos con lo que tienen, por eso no han logrado encontrar la vida eterna, porque la buscan, exactamente por eso no la consiguen, por esta razón los demonios no morimos, no buscamos la vida eterna para nosotros, buscamos las almas de los demás y no necesitamos bienes terrenales, por esto también se les castiga_, _por avaros y ambiciosos, por querer siempre mas. La muerte es su castigo. Yo vivo aquí en un molino abandonado, sin más objeto que un sillón en el cual puedo sentarme. No es la miseria, es que no me interesa más."_

Al principio nunca entendió las palabras de su amiga, pero luego de que pasaron los años fue comprendiendo, y supo que Hannah tenía razón. Que mujer más inteligente fue, Saeko no podía creer que estaba muerta, pero como no creerle a Sebastian, ¿para qué le diría eso?, no lo beneficiaba en nada, no iría a correr a sus brazos como una niña. Ella ya no lo era.

* * *

- Lo lamento, Ciel.

- ¿de qué hablas?, no fue tu culpa, la verdad hace tiempo no entraba a ese lago.

- No lo digo por eso, si no porque ahora te resfriaras sin tu chaqueta.- Megumi y Ciel iban devuelta a la mansión….

*Flashback*

- ¡no puedes quedarte con el vestido mojado, al menos así no entraras a la mansión!- Dijo Ciel sin mirar a Megumi directamente, ya que ella seguía con la vestimenta pegada al cuerpo y ella que digamos ya no tenía un cuerpo de niña.

- Pero no tengo nada más que ponerme…aa…¡aaashu!, y desnuda no iré.- Dijo acercándose a Ciel para mirarlo a los ojos, parece que el hecho de tener el vestido mojada no la afectaba en nada. Ciel se dio la vuelta a otro lado.

- Toma, ponte la chaqueta y sácate el vestido, sino te enfermaras.- Ciel estiro su brazo, aun sin mirar, para darle su chaqueta negra, que a ella le quedaría un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

- Bueno…- La recibió y obedeció a la orden de Ciel

*Fin Flashback*

- Yo no me resfriare, Soy más fuerte que tú en todo sentido, además tú eres mujer.- Dijo Ciel y corto la conversación ya que estaban llegando a la mansión, afuera los recibió Sebastian, el cual solo miro a Megumi, algo extrañado, pero solo se resigno a pensar las cosas más depravadas que pudieron haber sucedido entre los jóvenes.

- Sebastian ¿te quedaras ahí como idiota?, tráele un vestido a Megumi y a mi otra chaqueta.

- Yes, my lord.- Se retiro para cumplir el cometido de Ciel.

- No he visto a Saeko….- Dijo Megumi mirando a Ciel.

- ¿Te preocupa?- Dijo algo indiferente a las palabras de la chica.

- Claro, ella es como mi madre. Me extraña no verla.

Ciel no respondió, la verdad no le importaba la conversación, tenía otras cosas en mente.

- Idiota.

- ¿Qué?- Ciel la miro enojado.

- Wow… logre captar tu atención con una sola palabra.- Se río irónica.

- Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en ti.- Le dijo él ahora con una sonrisa malévola.

Megumi se levanto de la mesa, para marcharse a su cuarto y no volver a topar mirada con ese bulto sin sentimientos, que hace unos momentos había vivido uno de los momentos más felices de su horrible vida, pero una mano se lo impidió.

- Megumi-sama, por favor tome asiento el almuerzo va a empezar.

-¡Saeko-san!, me tenias preocupada.

- No tiene de que preocuparse, a mí nunca me pasara nada.- Mentía, ¿lo de anoche no contaba cierto?

- Me alegro.- La chica sonrrio.

-Bueno que empiece el almuerzo.

Entraron a la sala 3 mesas como por arte de magia, cada una de ellas tenía un plato diferente…..

Al término del almuerzo Ciel tenía algo importante que decirle a Megumi.

- Megumi, tengo algo que proponerte…

- Ah.. Claro dime.- Ella lo miro a los ojos y sonrió, algo que solía incomodar mucho al joven.

-¿Te gustaría tener una cena conmigo, esta noche?, es para pedirte disculpas por la conversación de hoy, creo que fui algo insensible.

- Y bien insencible, pero acepto, claro que me gustaría, pero antes creo que sería mejor ir a comprar al pueblo, tengo que ver unos vestidos.

- Claro, yo y Sebastian estaremos encantados de acompañarte.

- ¡Qué bien!, vamos ahora. ¡Sae-san, prepara un carruaje!.- Megumi tomo la mano de Ciel y lo levanto rápidamente de la mesa para salir inmediatamente.

-Fin del capítulo-

* * *

Hola, espero este capi les haya gustado, la verdad aprovecho este espacio para pedirles disculpas por la demora de 2 meses aprox, les prometo el otro capi sale mas rápido, el problema que tuve fue que no tuve tiempo en las ultimas semanas y aproveche el fin de semana largo para terminarlo. Comentarios alentadores, criticas y cosas asi son bienvenidos.


	7. Capituló 6: Nuestro Horrible pasado Megu

Capitulo 6: Nuestro horrible pasado Megumi parte II.

* * *

Mientras en la mente Megumi retumbaba, cada nota y armonía de la melodía, … _me es imposible el hecho de no recordar._

_La hermosa noche azul en la cual mi vida fue rota en mil pedazos trizándose lenta y dolorosamente._

Ciel y la hipnotizada chica daban vueltas por el salón…pero los recuerdos de la delicada dama giraban en el pasado.

_¡Muy bien Megumi!- Decía un alegre y esbelto hombre de unos 34 años danzaba junto a su hija una pequeña niña de 6 años. El vestido blanco igualaba la pureza del alma de esta, Su larga cabellera rubia bailaba al compás del la música y sus ojos miel brillaban como nunca._

"_era un gran logro", "después de todo era la primera vez que lograba seguir los pasos de mi padre en esa pieza de vals que tanto le gustaba"._

_-¡Megumi, Haruka! ¡Ya basta de todo esto!, querido llegaremos tarde a la celebración de la compañía no podemos tardar mas. – Una blanca y bella mujer entraba en el gran salón de baile luciendo su hermoso vestido rosa fuerte con unos detalles más claros._

"_Oh, madre nunca podré igualar tu belleza, la verdad siempre había estado agradecida por todo lo que habías hecho por mi, tu cariño… y bondad, tu hermosa sonrisa lo eran todo para mi, mi sueño siempre fue bailar con un hermoso conde y dejarlo hipnotizado por mi belleza, en esa ocasión iba a llevar puesto ese hermoso vestido azul con detalles celestes, luciría un alto y elegante medio moño y mis rojos labios resaltarían en mi piel. Tal como tu enamoraste a mi padre, esa historia que tanto me gustaba y que me contabas todas las noches antes de que yo cayera dormida."_

_- ¡Mamá!- Soltó al aire la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su madre.- Madre, porque mi nombre no fue Victorique,… ¡Siempre eh querido llamarme como tu¡_

_La mujer soltó una risita, Haciendo que la pequeña inflara sus mejillas._

_- Megu… no alabes tanto a tu madre me pongo celoso. – Haruka, dice de un poco avergonzado, por su hija, después de todo nunca lo a alabado a el._

_- Mi amor, ya estamos muy tarde para la fiesta es mejor que nos vallamos ahora. – Dice Victorique, mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña._

_- Tienes razón querida… megu, cuídate mucho no salgas de tu cuarto, en caso de cualquier mal suceso, ¿Entendido?_

_- A la orden capitán – Dice le niña bajándose de los brazos de su madre y parándose como soldado poniendo su delicada y pequeña mano en su frente._

_- Así me gusta hija mía – La verdad es que este quería mucho a su hija, todos sus bienes se los traspasaba a ella, se los enseñaba con paciencia y cariño._

_- Así es megu cuídate mucho ¿si?- La madre de esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acariciaba el cabello._

_- Como ustedes digan papá, mamá, que les valla muy bien en su baile. Finaliza la niña, para que luego sus padres salieran del salón y tomaran rumbo a la mansión Browley en la cual se realizaría el evento. A la ves dejando a la pequeña doncella sola en la mansión._

_Megumi tomo rumbo a su cuarto, caminaba por la solitaria mansión, cada paso que daba era una puñalada en su corazón, un presentimiento fatal rodeaba su pecho, paso por el costado de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, una traviesa lagrima bajo por su mejilla, no sabia el porque lloraba. Trato de no tomarle importancia, siguió su camino, llego a su cuarto, lo único que logro hacer es recostarse en su cama y dormir._

_Al día siguiente, la pequeña damisela abrió lentamente sus ojos._

_*Padre*_

_Se levanto de un salto_

_*Madre*_

_Salio de su cuarto corriendo tomo dirección a la habitación de sus padres, _

_*Deberían estar ahí descansando y durmiendo placidamente*_

_No había nadie…_

_*Tal vez… solo… tal vez*_

_La niña tomo paso apresurado hacia la salida de la mansión, esos extraños papeles que su querido padre se sentaba a leer todas las mañanas deberían tener la respuesta._

* * *

_- flash back-_

_- Padre, ¿que es eso?- Pregunta Megumi, que acababa de llegar a la biblioteca de la mansión, en donde su padre se encontraba leyendo unos extraños papeles con muchas cosas escritas._

_- Un diario, querida hija, en ellos puedes encontrar todo lo que necesites saber con respecto a lo que esta pasando hoy en día._

_- end flash back-_

* * *

_Faltaban pocos escalones, ya se veía la puerta de entrada de la gran casona, era un hecho, hay estaba, ese libro de información._

"Era tan ingenua, creía que en un diario encontraría todas mis respuestas, pero… esa ves,… no me equivocaba, hace un tiempo mi madre me había enseñado a leer, hubiera deseado, nunca haber aprendido… "

_Aquí debe decir, aquí debe decir…. El porque mis padres no han llegado, mi padre dijo que todas las respuestas de lo que esta pasando hoy están en este delgado libro.- Megumi tomo el diario exasperada y lo abrió…. Esta cayó de rodillas, las hojas del diario volaban hasta caer en el piso, escurridizas lágrimas cristalinas, comenzaron a caer por sus blanquecinas mejillas._

_Pero…que es…esto, porque …porque me esta pasando esto, no ¡NO NO! Esto debe de ser un sueño, ¡un mal sueño!, esto no…_

_El sonido de la puerta interrumpió a la pequeña._

"De alguna manera,… también hubiera deseado nunca haber abierto esa puerta… ese simple acto… destruiría mi vida y arrancaría mi alma desde la mas fina raíz en mi corazón"

_Un sentimiento punzante doloroso cruzo en corazón de megumi, pero… algo la alentaba hacia la puerta, talvez… esa leve, pero luminosa esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres, y ver sus radiantes sonrisas, mientras la maravillosa luz de la mañana los cubría con sus calidos rayos. Pero, cada vez que se acercaba mas… y mas a esa gran puerta, sentía su corazón destrozándose y su propio ser desmoronándose en el frío y cruel vacío…_

_La puerta volvió a resonar, esta vez con más fuerza e insistencia que antes, cada golpe era un doloroso punzado en el corazón de la pequeña._

_Finalmente… ahí estaba, esa gran puerta que le causaba tanto temor, tanto…dolor. Ingenua abrió la puerta….su pequeña esperanza cayo…_

_Q… ¿Quién …. Quien es usted….señor?- La mirada atónita de la pequeña contemplaba al alto y viejo hombre en frente de ella, este lucia un traje negro… y la miraba con malicia, causando temor en la niña._

_Adivina… pequeña, soy tu peor pesadilla…- Termino el hombre para luego dar la orden a sus dos sirvientes de que se llevaran a la niña dejando a megumi sin palabras… esta temblaba… ya no podía su cuerpo, los hombres cada vez se acercaban mas y mas a esta…_

_Q…!que hacen! … no…!no se acerquen! ¡NO LO HAGAN PORFAVOR!- Megumi retrocedía mientras no quitaba la vista de los hombres ya muy cerca de ella, esta lloraba desesperadamente… sin control mientras las palabras de su perdido padre resonaban en todo su puro ser apunto de caer… _

_-No te preocupes pequeña.. No te aremos nada muy malo… creo – dijo el temible hombre que mandaba a los otros que acababan de tomar a Megumi llevándosela a ese carruaje que esperaba a las afueras de la mansión._

_-NO! ¡ESPEREN!... donde me llevan!... ¡SUELTENME PORFAVOR!, ¡DIOS PORFAVOR AYUDAME!- La niña lloraba desesperadamente el dolor de su llanto se podia escuchar hasta los alrededores, profundo y doloroso… ese doloroso pero exquisito sufrimiento … que ciertos seres … aman, y saborean…a su gusto….._

_Las puestas de la carroza se cerraron y esta se puso en marcha… las ultimas palabras de megumi aun resonaban en toda la casona…_

"_DIOS PORFAVOR AYUDAME"…_

"Dios por favor ayúdame… dios nunca respondió…que ingenua fui"

* * *

Una sala oscura se revela ante los ojos de una pequeña.

_Miedo…_

Atada a una camilla, grita pidiendo ayuda.

_Desesperación…_

- ¡¿Qué me hacen?- Sus lágrimas ya no salían, había llorado tanto.- ¡Déjenme!

Trabaja en vano de desatarse, hasta el punto de perder todas sus fuerzas. Se escucha como se abre la puerta. Rechina. Se cierra. Atormenta a la pequeña.

_Obediencia…_

- nº 35, prueba 193. Inyección con aire.- Se escucho decir a una voz masculina. Fría. Sin sentimientos. Insensata.

- ¡No!, déjenme… por favor.- volvieron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡no te quejes nº 35!- se escucho a la voz masculina en tono de reto.- ¡¿Qué pensaran los demás de que seas una chillona inservible?

_Los demás…_

_-_ y eso…- suave… susurro.- ¡¿A quién le importa?-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de liberarse. Lo logro. Corrió hacia una ventana cerrada, no le quedo más que atravesarla rompiéndola…

_Libre…_

_-Que… que fue todo esto…. Que hice yo para….- Una escurridiza lagrima cayo por su mejilla manchada en sangre y dolor…_

_Dolor… ese sentimiento que la había acompañado tan fiel mente en esos momentos…_

_Agonía… faltas veces se repetía…_

_Obscuridad… la obscuridad era todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, era la reina de su corazón ahora sucio… triste y desolado… la obscuridad había entrado en ella como una ola de desgracia, arrastrándola a eso conocido como infierno…_

_Infierno…. Ha… ¿Qué era el infierno al lado de lo que ella vivió?... nada….nada…._

_Correr…. La pequeña corría mas no tenia rumbo pero claro estaba que donde estuviera… nunca podría escapar de esa tediosa obscuridad que ahora embargaba su impuro corazón, pero su alma… seguía siendo pura… auque ella no lo quisiera reconocer pero…_

_Lo puro se ensucia _

_Lo sucio se purifica_

_Lo que vive muere_

_Y lo que muere vuelve a renacer…_

_Juntemos recuerdos, juntemos flores  
Haré crecer una sola flor para la oscuridad en mi pecho y lo decoraré._

En un callejón sin salida todo el tiempo  
Nunca puedo escapar. Voy a dejar a mi dolor andar sobre las aves en el cielo y volar.

Este lugar es el hilván  
La eternidad que me ata  
Ida y vuelta que va más allá de un sueño

El sol se pone y se esconde entre las sombras, sola, me dan ganas de llorar

_Este lugar es el hilván  
La eternidad que tejió al mundo  
Ida y vuelta que sigue al viento_

Me alejé por un momento y lloré... Las palabras de esa melodía… ese vals que tanto había deseado terminar retumbaban en su corazón que aperas podía latir…no lograba ver con claridad a pesar de eso seguía corriendo, arrancando del dolor que seguía atado a su corazón sentía como sangraba sin parar se sentía débil… ¿seria ese su final?...

-Hace frío… ¿hacia dónde voy?...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?...- se escucho susurrar una voz en el bosque, tan suave que parecía solo una brisa recorriendo los árboles, pero tan clara que se podía distinguir que decía a kilómetros de distancia.

La noche era helada en medio del bosque oscuro, una pequeña corría entre los árboles, con su vestido blanco lleno de sangre. Estaba llorando desesperadamente, totalmente perdida en el abismo. Su cabello rubio y piel blanca como la nieve sucios por todas las caídas dadas en el camino, y sus ojos de miel rebelaban todo el dolor de ese momento. Sufrir tanto con tan solo 8 años de edad….

Se escucho su gritó….

- ¡No quiero seguir sola!- dijo con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada, antes de caer lentamente desmayada gracias al agotamiento, pero su cuerpo no toco el suelo, en cambio fue recibida por unos dulces brazos.

-Tranquila, mi pequeña ama, yo la protegeré.-dijo una mujer de curvas definidas y cabello negro como la misma noche de ese momento. Tomo entre sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de la niña la levantó y miró a la luna, como si estuviera pidiendo el por qué de esta tortura. Sus ojos rojos eran tan intensos como el rubí más preciado y su piel blanca como la pureza del alma de la niña.

- Ciel… ya estoy muy cansada ¿podemos ir a sentarnos?- Preguntó Megumi a su pareja de baile, Ciel, luego de haber bailado sin parar durante una hora.

- Claro, pero… ¿no quieres hacerle la competencia a Sebástian y Saeko?, ellos llevan lo mismo que nosotros bailando y no se les ha agotado ni un musculo.- comento Ciel sin dejar de bailar.

- ¡tienes razón!, esta es la guerra de baile.- se rio para sí misma y tomó la mano de Ciel aun más fuerte.

Y así sin que Sebástian o Saeko se enteraran comenzó una guerra de baile.

.-Fin del capitulo-.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. fue totalmente escrito por Naty...

en poco tiempo saldrá el capi 8 así que atentos a los que siguen esta historia y gracias por seguirla ^^


	8. Capitulo 7: Esa mayordoma, preocupada

Capitulo 7: Esa mayordoma, preocupada.

_- Y bien insensible, pero acepto, claro que me gustaría, pero antes creo que sería mejor ir a comprar al pueblo, tengo que ver unos vestidos._

_- Claro, yo y Sebastian estaremos encantados de acompañarte._

_- ¡Qué bien!, vamos ahora. ¡Sae-san, prepara un carruaje!.- Megumi tomo la mano de Ciel y lo levanto rápidamente de la mesa para salir inmediatamente._

* * *

El sol entraba por la puerta mientras Megumi salía apresurada atravesando esta, con Ciel tomando su mano y dejando el almuerzo a medio terminar.

- ¡Señorita Megumi!- Saeko gritó fuertemente desde el interior de la mansión y salió corriendo agitada por la puerta.

- Saeko….- La niña la miro sin entender que sucedía.

- ¡No puede salir a la calle sin un vestido puesto! ¡Vaya a vestirse!

- Ah….¡Ah! ¡Se me ha olvidado!, es que me emocione mucho con que Ciel pudiera acompañarme….

Mientras que la chica explicaba a su "madre" lo que había sentido cuando Ciel le dijo que la acompañaría, detrás de esta apareció una figura negra, callada y espectral.

- Lamento informarle, Señorita Nekotsuki…- Era Sebastian que había llegado de improviso.-… que el Conde Phamtomhive no puede hacerse presente en su asunto de compras. Tiene unos papeleos que atender esta tarde.

Ante esto Megumi exploto, ¿¡Quien se creía ese para decirle si ir o no con Ciel?.

-¡Mira Sebastian yo….

- Esta bien, lo lamento Megumi, pero el deber es deber, de todas formas cenaremos en la noche.- La interrumpió Ciel para que todo no quedara en tragedia y la miro con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Ciel…-Ella solo lo miro algo triste, pero repuso con una mueca de felicidad forjada.-…está bien, nos vemos esta noche.

Megumi entro a la mansión a ponerse algún vestido antes de ir al pueblo por más, termino eligiendo uno rosa que llegaba hasta el suelo con una caída en cascada y un gran lazo negro en la cintura, sin más detalles que un bordado de una flor negra en la parte derecha del pecho, todo esto combinado con un par de botas negras y una cartera del mismo color.

Saeko por su parte no quiso resaltar y solo se cambio su vestido de mayordoma negro por uno rojo que tenia por ahí, que prácticamente era igual.

- Ya estamos listas Saeko, ¿podemos irnos?- La joven ansiosa pregunto a su mayordoma mientras miraba por la ventana mas allá de los arboles, quería tratar de ver el pueblo, pero estaban tan alejados que sabía que no lograría divisarlo.

- Claro, pero señorita Megumi déjeme advertirle algo.- Respondió esta con su usual voz de dulzura y sabiduría, era una de esas voces que son maduras y sexys a la vez.

- Si, ¿Qué sucede?

- No iremos en carruaje, la llevare yo en mi espalda, le ruego no se suelte.- Saeko extendió su mano hacia la niña para darle a entender de que era la hora de partir.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- Dijo tomando la mano de la mujer.

- Sencillo. El conde Phamtomhive no quiere que sea reconocido algún carruaje de su familia, o sea destrozado por enemigos a la redonda, recuerde que él está muerto, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan terminado de seguirlo.- Explico la dama abriendo el ventanal de la habitación de la rubia por completo, posiciono la pierna derecha sobre el marco como preparándose a saltar.

-¿Saldremos desde aquí?, tanto tiempo que no hacías estas locuras de jóvenes.- Megumi se rio y subió a la espalda de Saeko.

- ¿¡A que se refiere con "jóvenes"!, para su información yo soy muy joven aun.- Subió encima del marco de la ventana y se preparo a saltar.

- Claro, claro, si para los demonios 150 años es joven.- La niña abrazo el cuello de Saeko.

- No, 150 años no es nada, además sigo representando veintitantos.- Saltó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ciel estaba reunido con Sebastian en una habitación escondida de la mansión, ubicada exactamente en el 5 piso enfrente de la habitación que había utilizado Sebastian para "hablar" con Saeko.

- Señor Phamtomhive, lamento haber interrumpido su "salida" con la señorita Megumi.- La fría voz de Sebastian recorrió el salón.

- ¡No uses ese tono sarcástico Sebastian!, no me interesa nada con esa chica, estoy bien solo.- respondió sin inmutarse.

- ¿Solo?...- El hombre lo miro, el rostro de Ciel decía otra cosa, algo que preocupo al demonio, ¿esa cara era de tristeza?

- ¡Claro!, no necesito una mujer para sentirme completo.- El joven se levanto de la silla para mirar por el ventanal, vio como Saeko saltaba por la ventana con Megumi en brazos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho.

- Pero joven conde, usted nunca llego a probar ningún deseo terrenal antes de ser demonio.

- No necesito haber probado nada para sentirme bien, nunca desee a una mujer de esa forma, cuando estaba con Elizabeth nunca la mire como para tocarla.- Ciel volvió a sentarse para mirar a Sebastian a los ojos.

- ¿La señorita Elizabeth?, que será de ella ahora… me pregunto si habrá quedado soltera… o quizás encontró otro hombre…

- No me interesa ella ahora, la verdad nunca estuvo en mis planes casarme con ella, si no hubiera sido por el arreglo que tenían nuestros padres, una verdadera estupidez.

-¿Entonces nunca llego a amarla?- Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba el patio por el ventanal. Las damas ya no lograban divisarse al término del camino.

- de llegar a amarla, la verdad no lo sé, quizás solo fue un cariño. Esa sonrisa con la cual me miraba, lograba animarme en medio de mi triste vida… Ella era la pequeña luz de mi oscuridad… - El chico sonrió con nostalgia.

- Pero, ¿solo ella ha logrado hacer eso?...

- Eso no te corresponde Sebastian, ni si quiera debería estar diciéndote esto, para mí es muy personal, además si otra mujer lo ha hecho…- Quedo en silencio y pensó.

- ¿Así que es cierto?, hay otra mujer… y está aquí mismo ¿o me equivoco?- El hombre rió, había descubierto lo obvio, o mejor dicho, hiso que Ciel lo descubriera.

El joven se levantó bruscamente de su silla.- ¡No la hay! Déjame en paz Sebastian.

- Entonces me voy, lo dejo pensando en su "no la hay"… jajaja.- La risa sarcástica y malvada del mayordomo tuvo eco en la habitación.

No se volvió a tocar el tema. Sebastian callo para toda la tarde y su figura no fue vista.

* * *

En medio de la calle de un pueblo una joven con vestido rosa daba vueltas sin parar.- Saeko hay tantas tiendas ¡no se por cual partir… ah.- la chica, mareada por el movimiento, cayó al suelo.

- Señorita, tenga cuidado, no puede andar tan despreocupada por estos lares. Hay enemigos cerca, lo presiento.- Saeko se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡ Sae-san, te he dicho que no seas tan preocupona!- Megu carcajeo a su amiga.- ya vamos a buscar vestidos, ¡quiero uno azul rey!... que combine con los ojos de Ciel…- la chica sonrió sonrojada.

- Preocupona… ¿esa palabra existe?... un segundo… ¿¡Con los ojos de Ciel!...- La mayordoma abrió terriblemente los ojos y recordó algo que le había dicho Megumi cuando solo tenía 10 años…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-Flash Back-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Megumi a los 10 años….

~ Sabes que… Sae-san… cuando yo encuentre al hombre de mi vida no te diré.~ Megumi saco la lengua a la mujer.

~ De alguna forma me enterare… que tal esta idea… Cuando te enamores de alguien, te pondrás un vestido del color de sus ojos ¿te gusta eso?

~Si ¡trato hecho!.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Fin Flash Back ~.~.…~.~.~.~.~.

Volviendo a la realidad….

- ¿con… los ojos de… los ojos de… los ojos…ojos… ciel…- Saeko quedo en shock con un tick nervioso en el ojo.

Mientras la joven rubia se paseaba de tienda en tienda buscando un vestido hermoso, Saeko seguía en shock, no parecía estar actuando, realmente le afecto mucho. Nunca pensó que una persona tan alegre como megumi podría estar con un hombre tan frio e insensible como Ciel.

- Me gusta este vestido…¿Qué tal Sae?... ¿eh?.. Sae…- La chica miro a todos lados… Saeko no estaba, se encontraba en una calle sola… de repente todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

- ¡Megumi!...-

Ciel se despertaba de un mal sueño…~que suerte… solo fue una pesadilla… pero ¿con megumi?... no a ella jamás le pasaría algo….

-¡Señor Ciel!...

-¡ Saeko no sabes que se debe tocar la puerta!- El joven salto de la cama por la sorpresa inesperada.

- ¡Conde, es Megumi!- al escuchar esto se levanto rápidamente del piso.- ¡ha sido secuestrada!

* * *

En una fría cueva de algún lugar una pequeña y delicada figura se logra distinguir entre la oscuridad. Esta inconsciente. Atada en una pared de las cuatro extremidades, sigue con ropa, pero está algo rajada y sucia.

- es hora de despertar mi pequeña gatita.

Una mano grasosa pasó por el suave rostro de la silueta, garras largas y sucias se enterraron en el blanco perfil provocando un grito de dolor de la fémina.

- ¿¡Qué me haces! ¡Aléjate de mi asqueroso insecto!- Megumi (si, es Megumi), miro a todos lados, no podía ver nada atra vez de la oscuridad, intento soltarse pero las cuerdas estaban hechas de un material muy sólido.

- insultando de esa manera sin ni si quiera saber quién es tu captor, se ve que no le tienes miedo a nada.

- ¡déjate de estupideces y dime quien eres! Cobarde alimaña.- La gata cambio el color de sus ojos a rojos, los cuales le permitían ver en la oscuridad… cuando vio la apariencia de su captor, le dieron ganas de vomitar lo que no había comido.

- ¿Así que ya logras verme? ¿Me recuerdas?...- El raptor tomo el rostro de Megumi, ella escupió en su cara.

- ¡aléjate cosa horrible, jamás recordaría algo tan feo en mi vida!

Y razón tenía, eso (por que no le alcanza para él) era una "deformidad" grasosa extraña, de estatura 1,70 aproximadamente, un ojo más grande que el otro, ambos de diferentes colores y gorduras extrañas alrededor del cuerpo. Lleno de grasa y transpiración, con una mirada lasciva-ansiosa, uñas negras y largas y dientes disparejos y amarillos, alguno que otro negro.

- … supuse que no me recordarías en este estado, bueno te diré todo de una vez… yo era tu compañero de "habitación" en el laboratorio.- Megumi se estremeció, nunca pensó volverse a encontrar con alguien de ese lugar.-… luego de que escapaste yo me convertí en el objeto de pruebas principal, por eso esta es mi apariencia ahora…volviendo al presente, hace tres meses me enviaron a buscar a la persona causante de mi destino… tú.- Las cuerdas se tensaban mas cada cinco minutos.-… quieren que vuelvas, todo el mundo supone que te has vuelto una dama muy hermosa, y bueno tenían razón, eres lo que se necesita para la prueba más importante hasta ahora, lo cual implica poner en riesgo tu vida, o simplemente matarte.

-… ¿y por qué no te usan a ti?, de todas formas ya te han arruinado la vida…

- Buena pregunta… es porque necesitan una mujer, que pueda reproducir a mas de tu especie, no me interrumpas y sigue escuchando… luego de que te escapaste, se dieron cuenta de que en un momento preciso tu raza podía sacar toda su fuerza, eso es lo que hiciste tu y lograste escapar, pero también se dieron cuenta que tu raza es perfecta para ser una fiel arma del gobierno, por eso quieren reproducirte y convertirte en el arma más poderosa del mundo.

- ¡Me rehusó a eso! Jamás provocaría mal en el mundo.- La chica trato de tirar de las cadenas que la tenían cautiva, pero estaban demasiado tensas y apretadas.

-… obviamente y secretamente, yo tampoco apoyo esto…

- ¿entonces por qué me capturaste?, es algo contradictorio ¿No lo pensaste?

- La verdad tengo otros planes contigo, yo, durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado, también me dedique a estudiarte, y se una forma de controlarte, que es la misma que iban a usar los matones del laboratorio….

- ¿te aprovecharas de mi?

- Claro que no… solo te hare sentir el dolor que yo sentí durante estos años…- Las cuerdas estaban tirando demasiado, se escucho el crujido de un brazo de Megumi , tras esto las cuerdas volvieron a soltarse a como estaban antes.

- ¡Mi brazo! ¡Ah! ¡Me lo has dislocado!

- Tranquila, en unas horas más de dolor volverá a su estado normal, después de todo eres una nekotsuki…

- ¿¡por qué no te vengas de ellos mejor!

- Oh, esa es la segunda parte de mi plan, contigo como arma, jamás podrán tocarme un pelo.- "eso" tomo una cuerda con espinos y comenzó a azotar a Megumi.

El cuarto en pocos segundos se lleno de sangre.

* * *

En medio del pueblo ya era oscuro, el único ruido presente era el de la humilde fuente de agua….

- Sabia que algo malo pasaría… mi pequeña Megu…¡¿Dónde estás?- los llantos de Saeko eran incontrolables, por más que Sebastian le pedía mantener silencio, no lograba controlar las lagrimas.

Estaban buscando en todo el pueblo, algún rastro de la chica para poder hallarla lo antes posible y evitar que Saeko se muriera de los nervios.

- Saeko, trata de calmarte, ya la encontraremos no le harán nada.- Dijo Ciel, que tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, algo extraño, pero la neko le importaba lo suficiente como para estarlo.

Sebastian estaba encima de un tejado buscando algún rastro cuando…- No está en el pueblo… no logro sentir ningún rastro desde este lado… ¿segura fue aquí donde la viste por última vez?...

- Si… pero hay un lugar donde creo fue raptada… bueno, para empezar, ella estaba buscando un vestido azul para la noche y visito todas las tiendas en orden contando desde este punto donde quede en shock….

- perfecto partiremos de aquí… esperen… ¿Por qué quedaste en shock? – Pregunto Ciel algo aturdido por la reacción de Saeko.-"_tiene que haber sido algo muy impresionante para lograr que un demonio quede en shock".-_pensó.

- bueno eso… es que vi un… ¡un manatí! Si eso… y hablaba y aplaudida…- La demonio sonrío.

Si es verdad, Saeko no es muy creativa, pero ¿Qué se le puede pedir en un momento como este?

- Ah un manatí. _"y yo soy el idiota, si vas a mentir, al menos hazlo bien"- _ Dijo y pensó el joven pelinegro.

-¡Aquí! Este es el rastro de la señorita, tenemos que seguirlo lo antes posible, lleva al bosque.- Sebastian miró a Saeko, era la penúltima tienda de vestidos, ahí estaba el vestido más hermoso y caro de todas las demás, con el color de ojos de Ciel exacto.

- Oh… que tristeza me da… pensar que este era el último vestido que vio, estoy segura que… que iba a… a.- La demonio rompió nuevamente en llanto.- ¡vamos por mi pequeña ahora! ¡Ya verá el que la tocó!

Sin decir más todos partieron tras el rastro de Megumi, el cual los demonios veían claramente, a ese paso no tardarían en encontrarla.

* * *

En la cueva Megumi seguía atada, llena de sangre, sin esperanza ya rompía en llanto…

-Déjame ir… "_es demasiado el dolor… me recuerda a mis tiempos en el laboratorio… quiero morir ahora mismo… dios si me escuchas llévame, deja que mi alma salga de este cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre…. Es tanto mi sufrimiento… que no puedo articular palabras… Saeko… no vengas a salvarme, puede que él te atrape y pases por mi mismo destino, te quiero demasiado, no quiero verte sufrir, por favor no vengas…".- _pensó, las lagrimas no paraban, no podía hablar ni abrir los ojos.

Con diez azotes desgarradores en brazos, piernas y espalda, aun podía seguir consiente, para su suerte ninguno llego a su rostro pero los golpes que le dio su captor provocaron que sangrara por la boca. Tenía algunas yagas en las partes de los azotes, pero la que mas resaltaba era una que recorría todo el fémur de la pierna derecha.

- oh niña, ¿Cómo dejarte ir ahora?, tengo que probarte.- El asqueroso ser se acerco a ella.

- No soy… tu… juguete… déjame i..I..Ir.

El captor soltó las cadenas de las extremidades de Megu provocando que callera al piso como un saco de arena. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, ya no sangraba más, pero seguía sintiendo el dolor.

-Ahora… "megumi nekotsuki, desde este momento tengo poder en ti, en tu cuerpo y movimientos, también en decidir cuándo activar tus poderes, por eso digo Nekotsukimoon"- "él", retrocedió un par de pasos.

Megumi empezó a sentir que su cuerpo no respondía, primero pensó que estaba muriendo pero después se dio cuenta como se levantaba del piso, trato de hablar pero no podía, algo le impedía tener control en su cuerpo, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había mencionado "él". Estaba poseída.

- ¡Perfecto perfecto! ¡Funciona!, Ahora eres mía, solo mía querida wuajajaja.

Solo lagrimas mostraban lo que sentía ella en ese momento, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, no podía controlar sus movimientos ni sus poderes… solo oír, sentir y mirar.

* * *

En medio del bosque…..

- Aquí se termina el rastro…- dijo Ciel

- ¡es imposible!, estamos contra una estúpida pared – Saeko estaba confundida, enojada, triste, etc., tenía un montón de sentimientos que mesclados que solo hacían que se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

- Pero, puede ser que sea una ilusión… es una puerta escondida.

- Rompámosla, a la cuenta de 3.- dijo Ciel, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- 1, 2…

…..3…..

-. Fin del capitulo.-


End file.
